Zero's Deathryuger
by Daozang
Summary: While rewatching some episodes of Kyoryuger, Nagoda Z. Umao found himself staring at a mysterious green portal. Then he fell into it. Dragged into the position of familiar to a small pink haired girl named louise, he finds himself fighting both magical enemies and the Deboss legion as the new ferocious knight Deathryuger.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N – you are probably wondering why I decided to make another story when my other stories still need updates. Well I had this idea stuck in my head and I had to write it before I forgot the idea. Please enjoy the story. (Forgot the disclaimer)

disclaimer: I don't own familiar of zero or deathryuger.

"Fuaaaah" I said stretching in my chair, leaning backwards while watching an episode of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. Anyways, my name is Nagoda Z. Umao, a fifteen year old avid sentai fan who spends most of his free time playing games or watching videos. I was wearing blue jeans and a black jacket along with some white Nike running shoes. Currently I was rewatching some of my favorite episodes from Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. Next to me on my desk was a case holding four blue battery like devices and a sword designed to look like teeth with a red gem in the center of it's blade. They are the Flute Buster and the Deathryuger zyudenchi as well as the tobaspino zyudenchi. I became a fan of Deathryuger after watching the kyoryuger movie and went around collecting his items.

A static like noise then sounded out behind me, causing me to turn around to find the mysterious noise. "A portal?" I said staring at the green oval shaped portal. "What kind of idiot decides to just jump into a random portal that just appeared out of nowhere" he said staring at the portal some more. As I turned around, I ended up stubbing my toe on the desk, causing med to jump back in pain, falling through the portal along with the zyudenchi and the flute buster.

"I guess I'm one of those idiots now" I said to myself before screaming as another portal appeared under him, sucking him in.

 _{Meanwhile in a different world}_

"Alright, has everyone done their familiar summoning yet" said professor Colbert as he looked around towards his students. "Louise hasn't gone yet sir" said someone in the crowd as a shy looking pinkette walked towards the teacher.

"So Louise, why don't you give it a try" he said encouraging the girl as she walked forward.

'you can do this louise' she thought taking deep breaths to calm her nerves. "I beg of you, my servant that exists in this vast universe, heed my call, I wish from the bottom of my heart, answer my guidance and appear". As she finished a green explosion blew up in front of her, causing the students behind her to laugh. "As expected of louise the zero" said one student causing many more students to begin laughing. As the smoke cleared a young black haired boy was shone, sitting up and holding his head.

 _{back to nagoda's point of view}_

"What happened" I said holding my head as my vision cleared. The first thing I saw was a girl with pink hair being taunted by some other kids whle she complained to the teacher. Then my hearing came back and I heard the laughter. "Louise, I can't let you redo this. It is a sacred ritual and he has been chosen to be your familiar. Letting you redo this is an insult to the ceremony itself. Now please resume the ceremony." said what I presumed to be the teacher.

"Fine, you should be thankful for this commoner" she said as she pulled me close and kissed me. "Mmph" I cried in shock at being kissed. It was my first kiss after all and it was taken by a small cute pink haired girl. As she pulled away, I just sat there, face agape and blushing. Before I could react to the kiss, a slight tingling sensation went throughout my body ending on my left hand, turning into an intense pain. "Aaaaghh" I screamed as the pain went through, carving what seemed to be runes into my hand.

"Sir, may I see your familiar runes please" said the teacher as I held my hand after the pain faded. "Hmm, interesting, I've never seen such amazing runes before" he said sketching the runes on my hand on a notebook. "Anyways, despite failing to properly cast the summon familiar spell, you did manage summon servant on your first try".

"Thank you sir" Louise the pink haired girl said as the teacher walked towards the other students. Wondering what kind of school this is, I got my answer when everyone except Louise fly away towards the school. "So this is some sort of magic academy" I said standing up, then leaning over to pick up my flute buster and zyudenchi. "this is not just a magic academy, it is Tristan Magic academy, a famous school" she said as she dragged me along with her.

"Where are we going" I asked walking next to the girl " and how come you don't fly with the others". "Because I can't fly yet" she said looking embarrassed at the admittance of not being able to fly.

After walking behind her for a couple of minutes, I got to know her slightly and learn more about the world such as her name is Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere and that those who can do magic are nobles while everyone else are commoners. We then ended up in a bedroom.

"I was supposed to get a powerful familiar, not some commoner off the streets" she complained. "Hey, I was just minding my own business when I fell into a green portal so don't complain about summoning me" I retorted. She then began to undress in front of me. "What are you doing" I said looking away from her. "I am getting ready for bed, so dress me in my sleeping clothes" she said not really caring that I could see her body.

"Fine, just don't turn around okay" I said as I began to dress her up, trying to not think dirty thoughts while doing so. "Okay then, familiar, go do my laundry". "Why should I" I said still slightly embarrassed for redressing her. "And I have a name you know, it's Nagoda Z. Umao". "Just go do the laundry familiar" she said as she got into her bed before showing me my bed which was a large stack of hay.

I then picked up the basket of laundry and left the room. As I was walking through a corridor, I noticed out the window that there were two moons. "So I really am in another world" I said before bumping into someone. "I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going" I said as the girl I bumped into also apologized. "Uh, can you point me to the laundry area please".

"sure but I can do those laundry for you if you want, my name is Siesta" she said and I accepted her offer with a thank you. Now with free roam, I decided to go around the academy to look around. While going around, I saw a two students, a boy and a girl talking about their love for each other. Going the opposite way, I ended up dropping a zyudenchi.

"wait, this feels like metal now" I said picking it up. "I wonder, Brave In". As I said this, I tried to push the button which did nothing. "Alright then, Deboss In". After that the button worked showing a spinosaurus with a D on the center, shooting a spinosaurus head out forming a body suit, with the head hitting me from behind forming the helmet.

"This is so cool" I said looking at my reflection in a fountain. Feeling lucky, I pulled out the flute buster which also felt real. "Deboss in" I said inserting a zyudenchi into the flute buster. "Demonic Movement finish" I said swinging the flute buster sending a large spinosaurus head into the sky. "That is Awesome" I said as I wondered how to undo the transformation. After thinking about returning to normal, the suit vanished. "That is so cool, I can become Deathryuger" I said holding up the battery which seemed to glow as it recharged. "How is this recharging, is it the magic in the air that it is absorbing or something" I said as the battery like device glowed and changed showing it was recharged.

"I better go to sleep". Going back to the room, I fell asleep on the pile of hay after finding a comfortable spot, leaving the flute buster leaning on the wall.

In the morning after waking up, I noticed that the sun was almost halfway to noon. "Hey Louise wake up" I said as she slowly got up. "So I wasn't dreaming that I summoned a commoner" she said as she stood up. "Dress me please" she said holding her arms out. Begrudgingly, I decided to dress her again as her cuteness won over. "Alright then, lets go familiar, to breakfast" she said leaving the room. "My name is Nagoda" I complained again "can you use it next time".

She ignored me as I followed her to what seemed to be a dining hall. "Hello Zero, I see you're your commoner is still here, how much is she paying you" said a red headed girl with a fire lizard behind her. "Go away Kirche, now's not the time for your insults and I didn't pay him to pretend to be my familiar" Louise said. "Sure, I mean look at my familiar, he is a salamander from the fire mountains" she said showing off the lizard behind her. "Please, I've seen stronger" I said thinking of Charizards and Tobaspino. "Hmph, when you get bored of pretending, come to me and I'll make it worth your time" she said as a chill went down my spine.

Entering the dining area, we then set out to find a table. "You can't sit here, only nobles can sit on the chairs" she said as I was about to sit on a chair. "Here, be grateful I'm allowing you to eat" she said passing me a loaf of stale bread. "This bread is stale" I said after taking a bite. "Sorry but only nobles can eat the food served here". After hearing that I decided to leave to find the kitchen.

"Oh, hello again sir, uh, I don't believe you told me your name". Looking at the girl, I noticed that it was the maid from last night. "Oh, right, my name is Nagoda, Nagoda Z. Umao" I said. "Do you need any help with anything siesta" I said not wanting to pay her back for the kindness she showed me last night before my stomach growled its hunger at us. "Sure, but first maybe I should get you some food" she said leading me to the kitchen. There, the chef gave me a bowl of soup to eat. "This is the some great soup" I said as the chef thanked me for the compliments.

"So what can I do to help out" I asked. Soon enough, I was going around as a waiter bringing the students their breakfast when I found a bottle of lavender liquid next to the boy I saw last night. "Excuse me sir, I think you dropped this" I said as he just ignored me. "Hey, you dropped this" I said again as the other students pointed out that it was a specially made perfume and how it was made by someone named Montmorency. "Guiche, what is this" said the girl from last night who was holding what seemed to be a picnic basket. "Who is this Guiche" said another girl with blond hair. "ladies, I can explain" he started before he was double bitch slapped on both sides of his face.

"You, commoner, should have left that perfume alone. Now you have tarnished the reputation of two beautiful women" he said seeming angry. "It's your fault for double dating" I said back towards him. "Wait, you're the Zero's familiar, you know what I challenge you to a duel in a couple of minutes, meet me at the vestri court". "Alright then, prepare to lose" I said back accepting his duel.

As I was walking away, I noticed Siesta looking at me in fear. "What are you doing, you can't fight a noble, you'll be killed" she said before she ran off with tears in her eyes. I then went around trying to find the area before deciding to ask some others which way to go. As I arrived at Vestri Court, I noticed a girl with short blue hair and glasses leaning on a tree with her staff with Kirche next to her. Looking around, I found guiche standing in the middle of the court, posing and flirting with the many fangirls surrounding him.

"I applaud you commoner for not running away" Guiche said.

"Me, run away? I wouldn't run even if it meant I would die" I replied. "Besides, at least I wasn't the one who was bitch slapped by two girls for being stupid".

"Rules are first to surrender or knocked unconscious loses" Guiche stated looking a bit mad at that last quote.

"Alright, lets go then" I said reaching into my pocket when we were interrupted. "Waaaiiit" said a voice behind me. Turning around, I saw Louise running towards me. "You can't fight him, you don't have magic and he does. Just apologize to him and lets go" she said nervously trying to keep me from fighting.

"What's wrong Louise, scared that I'm going to kill your familiar. You know what, if you and your commoner bow before me, I might just accept your apologies" Guiche said looking smug while he said so.

"How about you go suck a dick" I said holding Louise up before she could try to bow. "Louise, can you stand over please". She complained a bit before deciding to go as my stubborn side kicked in.

As she walked towards the crowd, guiche pointed his rose at me. "My name is Guiche de Gramont, My runic name is Guiche the bronze so it's quite fitting that my bronze Valkyrie be your opponent" he said as a petal fell to the floor creating a bronze Valkyrie.

"Well there is something you don't know about me either" I said pulling out the Deathryuger zyudenchi. "What is a small capsule going to do for you" he said laughing at me while I pushed the button.

"Deboss in" I said as a spinosaurus head flew out of the battery like device, flying around me forming the suit as it did so until it reached my head forming the helmet.

"What is that armor" Guiche said surprised at my transformation before calming down.

{insert song Senritsu to Senritsu ~ D no Theme}

"My name is Nagoda Z. Umao, but my other name is Deathryuger" I declared while holding up my hand as the Flute buster flew into my hands. "Now, lets get started" I said rushing forward, holding the flute buster to the side as I felt a weird sensation in the runes on my left hand.

"Attack" guiche commanded but it was too late as I had already slashed the valkarie in half. "Is that all you got" I said while he summoned four more valkaries. Switching the Flute buster to boomerang mode, I tossed it causing it to slice into each valkarie multiple times before heading back to me. "Weak" I taunted as guiche looked constipated. "I'll show you" he said summoning 15 more valkaries and one giant one.

"Deboss in" I said inserting one into the flute buster. "Demon Movement Finish" I said throwing the boomerang as it turned into a large spinosaurus head, surprising everyone as it chomped through all the valkaries before smashing straight through the last ones arm. Running towards the now one armed valkarie giant, I drop kicked it in the knee joint, causing it to collapse off on that knee. Jumping up, I then uppercuted the construct knocking it backwards into the returning Flute buster, causing the damaged leg to fall off. I then noticed that Guiche had summoned four more valkaries.

"I wonder". I then started playing the first melody that popped up into my head which just happened to be the Deboss song of evil. While I played, five zorima formed from the earth, wielding a saw like blade in their hand surprising everyone in the crowd including me. "Intresting, Zorima destroy those bronze constructs" I commanded as they charged to battle with the blue haired girl looking on surprised.

"You can summon beasts too" Guiche said watching as the zorima began to slice apart the bronze constructs easily while dodging their attacks. "I guess I can" I said slashing the large Valkarie behind me, slicing off the head causing the being to fall, unmoving. As I walked towards Guiche, my Zorima finished off the remaining valkaries and followed behind me. "I won't lose to someone like you" he shouted summoning a sword before charging forward.

Changing the Flute buster back to sword mode, I slashed through his sword before kicking him back. "Gaaaagh" he cried as I stabbed into his arm. "do you Yield" I said pushing the blade further into his arm. "GAaagh, I Yield I yield" he said as I pulled the blade out of his arm.

{End of song}

Turning towards the zorima, I then saw them meld back into the floor like they were never there in the first place. I then undid the transformation and left the scene with louise following me and the blue haired girl staring at me intently. "What was that and how did you get that weird armor" Louise questioned trying to keep up with me. "I am a warrior called Deathryuger, and that armor was the manifestation of an ancient lizard that once roamed the world" I said answering her question.

"What kind of lizard, a dragon maybe" she said as she tried to guess what the face she saw in the attack was. "It is called Tobaspino, a Spinosaurus, and he is very powerful" I said as we reached Louise's room.

{over the oceans}

A large plant like fortress rose out of the sea, its tree like tendrils whipping around slowly. Its roots were like arms holding onto each other. Within the fortress, lights began to flicker on as a being with a large flame like armor on its shoulder and a helmet with a spike crown holding a large book walked through the corridors. His face had four different faces, one normal and three stuck in a certain emotion. One had an angry sneer, another seemed to be crying, and the last one was laughing.

"Rise, our knights, and help to gather emotions" he said as four beings rose from the floor. One was a red and brown lion headed humanoid with teeth on his chest held together by chains. One of the chains led to an angry sneer mask on his left side and he had yellow tiger themed pants and a large lightning like left shoulder. His head had two black horns on top of his eyes and had yellow eyes. He looked like a fierce oni. This was Raging Knight Dogold. "This host is very irritating" he said as he formed on a cambrima.

The next one was a blue set of armor, with multiple white spots on his body. His face had a spike with a red like below the tip and was shaped like a crying face. The white mask on his left chest shows the emotion of sadness. This was Sorrowful Knight Aigaron. "I'm so sad" he said wiping a tear off his face in a sparkle.

The last two formed next to each other. The first was a pink heart shaped woman. She had a skirt of pink hearts and two large hearts on her left shoulder. She had large red and yellow striped wrists and had two green vine shaped tubes leading from the pink heart on her front. On that heart was a white mask representing laughter. This was Joyful Knight Canderilla. "Keep Smiling" she said posing as her friend showed up.

She was green, very green. She had a green pouch on her stomach and two bells on the ends of her hair. She had a scarf with a bell on the center as well as wearing overalls. Her legs looked like they were stitched together and she had a blue and green hat that had a face like shape on it formed out of a red and white sash and two buttons. Her arms were covered in long green and white striped leaves that was longer than necessary. She had a cat like face with two green eyes. This was the Fun Filled Spy Luckyuro. "Lucky" she said as she went and hugged Canderilla.

"Welcome back, Knights of Deboss. I am Hyakumen Shinkan Chaos" Chaos said gesturing to himself in the process. "It is time for the awakening of Deboss, so go and gather your emotions" he said as he began to laugh while the frozen fortress began to float into the sky.

A/N – I hoped you enjoyed reading this. Please favorite, follow and review if you like.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – So my chapters were corrupted and I had to rewrite all of them. I finished this one first so I'm posting this first. Thank you all for the reviews, follows, and favorites.

"Talking"  
'thinking' **  
"Brave in/ Demon Movement Finish"  
** _Other people point of view_

Disclaimer: I do not own deathryuger nor do I own familiar of zero. I do own my OC however.

Chapter 2

Story start.

"We must bring about emotions to help awaken Lord Deboss, rise Debo Hyogakki" Chaos said as an icy mist rose from the floor revealing a monster which looked like it was made of snow. "so this is the legendary Debo Hyogakki, I heard you froze the world causing a mass extinction on earth" Aigaron said walking towards him. "We aren't on earth anymore, a wormhole transported us to another planet just after we all fell into slumber" Chaos said. "Which means that Torin isn't here to stop Lord Deboss' awakening this time so go out there and bring us some emotions to help his awakening".

 **(play Brand-new world)**

 **(Instrumentals)** we see the two moons, in the sky as it pans down towards tristan academy. The camera then goes around the school before going towards the night sky as the title appears.

 **(Kiri ni usumoreru asa wa mada shiranai kage o utsusu (By my side))** we see Nagoda walking through the corridors of the school holding the deathryuger zyudenchi. He then turns towards the camera as the view changes.

 **(yugami sakihokoru bashou nobasu te ga mogaite kizanda jikan ni yureta)** The screen then changes to show louise sitting by a fountain watching her reflection just as the water is rippled. The screen then pans through showing Tabitha, Kirche, Guiche, and Siesta before showing Princess Henrietta.

 **(tada itamu noka mite egaku noka boku no kanjou wa)** the scene changes showing the deboss legion, panning from Dogold, to Aigaron, then to Canderilla and Luckyuro, to finally show Chaos.

 **(Where is the truth? Doko ni kakusu no? nageki mo sezu)** It then pans towards albion showing the rebellion.

 **(kaze ga fukinuketeiku sora wa…)** the view then goes over the palace before switching to Tristan again, showing off the pentagon shape of the walls as the camera spins.

 **(Kakero! Kirameki me o samashita koe ga takaku tsugeta (believe myself))** Nagoda now in deathryuger form begins to slice apart golems and Zorima alike while running forward.

 **(yusurenai negai ga (Remember) arundarou?)** It then shows louise launching a spell towards a giant Zorima.

 **(Dakara sou yuiitsumuni no shoudou hashirasete (keep my faith)** it then goes towards Tabitha on top of Sylphid as both begin to attack another zorima.

 **(Mamorisugita (realize) egao mukae ni)** Tobaspino then appears and obliterates two giant zorima with Bunpachy and Ankydon.

 **(Nakisakende kao o dashita yowasa no keshin mo subete komete tokihanate Brand-New World)** Nagoda is then seen running towards Louise from behind as she begins to turn around. It then changes to show the Flute buster as it turns into a boomerang while Deathryuger begins to glow purple as Tobaspino's head appears behind him. He then slashes launching the head cracking the floor as the camera zooms out until it only shows the top of Tristan academy.

* * *

"So, do you want to be friends or something" I said trying to lift the quiet in the room as louise sat on her bed, thinking hard. "How did you summon those golems" she asked after a while, not hearing what I said earlier. "It's going to be a while for me to explain" I said sitting down on the hay. "There was a being in the universe called Creator Devius, he created a creature who he sent to destroy various lifeforms named the Planetary Illness, also known as the Dark Species Deboss. Deboss' mission was to become the ultimate lifeform at all costs and so he created two beings which he called Torin and Chaos. He sent Torin to a planet called earth which made torin betray Deboss once he saw the beauty of the earth and its melody. When Deboss arrived on earth, Torin had changed some of the beings on earth called Dinosaurs to fight off deboss sending him into a deep slumber. The Zorima are the footsoldiers of the Deboss legion which grow stronger the closer deboss is to awakening".

"So there might be some evil race of creatures that want to destroy all life on earth?" Louise said as I explained the zorima to her. "Yes, however I'm not sure if they are on this planet as they were last on another planet, the one I came from". She then began to pace around the room for a while. "Can I try to transform using your zyudenchi thingy" she asked holding out her hand. "Sure just say Deboss in". As she took it she began to inspect it as if it was something that might hurt her. "Deboss in".

"…"

"Why won't it work for me, AAAAAAAHHHHHH". She then threw the zyudenchi and pointed her want at it, which wasn't good for me as it was in my hand. "FIREBALL" she said as a big explosion hit me in the face. "NOT AGAIN" I shouted as it hit me. When the smoke cleared, I saw that Louise had knocked herself unconscious. "How I am still alive is surprising" I said as I lifted my right arm only to see a red gauntlet with a teeth armband from my elbow to my hand holding the D zyudenchi. "WHAT IS THIS" I shouted looking at the arm as it disappeared turning back to my normal arm.

'What is happening here, first I fall through a green portal and now I see my arm turning into D's arm after being hit by an explosion'. As I began to think over what was going on, I placed louise on her bed and went out to think on what just happened to my arm. As I walked around the halls, I met with a red lizard with a flame on its tail. "Hey there little guy, what are you doing out here" I said petting him before he bit my shirt and dragged me away. "Bad lizard, let go you fake charmander" I said trying to smack it only to be swatted by the tail as it took me away. As I struggled to fight the salamander, I noticed as I passed by several rooms before being tossed into one by the salamander.

"What was that about" I thought looking around the dim room lit by candles. 'Shit, is some sort of romance scene going on right now that I'm interrupting' I thought seeing the appearance of the room. "Welcome…" a soft and seductive voice said from the side of me. As I turned to look I saw Kirche in a purple night gown that reached her mid-thigh, which was open at the front revealing purple panties.

"Uhhh" I blanked as I turned to not stare. "You can look all you want cutie, that battle with Guiche was very arousing" she said walking towards me seductively as she did so. "By the way, my nickname is Kirche the Ardent" she said as I backed away into a corner. "I'm easy to turn on just like a torch" she said crawling towards me licking her lips. 'Am I going to be raped' I thought as she was nearing me. "I'm in love with you Nagoda, and I won't take no as an answer" she said about to pounce on me.

"Kirche, you said we were going to meet tonight!" said a voice in the window. 'Saved' I thought looking at the man who was in the window sill. "Sorry but I'm a bit busy right now" she said as her salamander smacked the boy out the window with his tail. "Did you just knock a boy out a window a couple stories up?" I said nervously as Kirche looked towards me again. "Don't worry about it, now where were we". As she was about to pounce on me again, more boys showed up. "Kirche, you were supposed to meet me an hour ago, why are you here with another guy" said the first boy. "Whoa wait a minute, I was going on a date with her" said boy number two. "I was here first" said the third boy as they were hit by a flaming snake out the window. 'My change to get out of here' I thought jumping out the window using the boys as cushions for the fall. "Sorry".

"Come back here Nagoda, stop being so shy, I will find you and you will be mine" Kirche shouted out her window as I ran towards the tower going around the long way to Louise's room to avoid Kirche. 'That was close, I almost got raped by a crazy lady' I thought as I reached Louise's room only to hear Kirche running past the halls looking for me. "I should probably get some sleep" I said laying down in the hay.

* * *

"Huaahh, where am I" Louise said as she woke up and saw me sitting on the hay staring at the D zyudenchi. "What are you doing staring at that thing". "I'm trying to figure something out" I said focusing on my arm as it began to shimmer slightly with a red fog before dispersing. "Anyways, it's Voidday and I need some more clothes and I decided to get you a sword just in case your other weapon breaks" she said opening her drawers to see many singed or destroyed clothes. "What's voidday and I don't need another weapon" I said wondering if it was like a weekend for them. "It's a day for students to get to know their familiars better so we all get the day off of classes".

As we went through the halls, I noticed Kirche walking towards us. "Hide me" I said ducking behind a plant as Kirche began to talk to Louise. "Hey Louise, have you seen you familiar around, he escaped from me yesterday night and I'm still trying to find him" she said. "Really, he went to the familiar stables but I won't let you have him Kirche" Louise said sending Kirche off on a wild goose chase in the opposite direction. "So would you like to explain this" Louise said smiling towards me scarily as she pulled out her wand. "Her lizard threw me into her room and I jumped out the window, I did nothing with her, she tried to rape me" I said holding up my hands.

"Okay then, we need to go and get a horse so that we can leave for town". 'Wait, didn't Deathryuger have a bike' I thought as I grabbed Louise by the shoulder. "Wait up, I want to try something" I said pulling out the Flute buster and played a song that appeared in my head. As the song played, I saw the ground split and a blue bike rose from the crack filling the crack again. "It worked somehow" I said looking over the D-Racer, the personal bike of Deathryuger. "What is that thing" Louise said as I got on and grabbed two helmets. "Get on and lets go, it'll be faster than on horse" I said as I put on a helmet while wondering where I got them from as they just appeared. "That still doesn't answer what it is" she said as I passed her the helmet and she put it on. "Think of it as a metal horse" I said as I started it up and drove down the dirt road.

 _"There he is" Kirche said watching us leave the school. "I need to find some way to catch up to him, I know just what to do I need to find Tabitha, Ohh Tabitha~" she said in a sing song voice._

 _A light blue haired girl was reading her book by a tree when she closed it and waved her staff. Just then Kirche appeared and began to talk but only silence came out. After a while she waved her staff again and sound returned to the area. "-and that is why we need to leave now!" Kirche exclaimed. "Voidday" Tabitha replied softly._

 _Kirche sighed as she sat next to Tabitha. "I know we're supposed to spend time with our familairs but I need help!" Tabitha looked towards Kirche holding her book up to her face. "Why?" "I'm going after that familiar of Valliere, I'm in love with him and I won't stop until he is mine" Kirche huffed. "How is he different then the other five" Tabitha said reading her book. "He has a cute face and he is strong" she said as Tabitha stared at her for a while before closing her book. "Fine."_

 _"Thank you Tabitha" Kirch said hugging her. Afterwords Tabitha whistled for her familiar. "Kyuuui!" Soaring down from the sky was a blue dragon, Tabitha's familiar Sylpid. The dragon seemed smaller then a noarmal dragon showing it was young but was still large enoguth to fit several people on her back. "they left on a blue machine" Kirche said as they got on Sylphid's back. "Two people on a blue machine… boy… girl with pink hair… no eating." Tabitha whispered to her familiar as she nodded and flew off to find them._

As we started to go, I asked an important question. "Which way is it to town?" I said with Louise pointing the opposite way. Turning around, I left for the town heading in the correct direction. While going towards town, I began to notice that Louise seemed to be scared of the D-Racer's speed so I decided to mess with her and go faster. "What is wrong with you" she said as we arrived just out of view of the town. "I don't want to scare the townspeople" I said watching the motorcycle fall into a crack in the ground, closing up afterwards. 'So it just goes underground then' I thought as we walked into town.

"We should get your sword after getting my clothes" she said walking around entering a clothing store. "It seems you are familiar with this store" I said seeing how easy it was for her to navigate her way to the store. "Of course I know where it is, I usually need to get new clothes a lot" she said embarrassed. "Can I also order some clothes cause this is all I have" I said showing off my shirt and jeans. "Since we are already here you might as well" she said as the receptionist arrived. "Hello again Louise, same order again". "Yeah, also my familiar here wants to order some clothes". "Interesting, do you want custom clothes or regular clothes" she said pulling out a paper. Pulling out my phone, I looked through the pictures before ending up on the Kyoryuger Logo. "Can you make me some shirts and pants like the ones I'm wearing now and put this logo on the back of the shirt in gold" I said showing her the Kyoryuger logo which she drew onto the paper. "I think I can do that, come back in an hour and your clothes will be done" she said going into the back room.

"How is she going to make these in an hour" I asked louise as we left to find the weapons store. "She is a former noble who was kicked out of her house so she went on to make clothing" Louise explained as we continued to walk. After a couple minutes of walking we still couldn't find the weapons shop. "Where is that stupid store"? "I just noticed, why are there no words on these shops" I asked wondering about there only being pictures. "That's because most commoners can't read" she replied waving it off as not important. "You mean that they don't even know how to read or write, that is a basic part of society how can they not know this" I said as we continued to walk.

"Why can't I find that stupid store, and did we walk in a circle" Louise asked after we somehow ended up back at the clothing store. "Is it that one next to the clothing store with the swords sign on it" I said after noticing the sign. "Ahaha, maybe" Louise said as we went in. "Welcome to my humble sword shop, what can I get you" the store owner said. "We need a sword for my familiar, can you recommend us a weapon" Louise asked. "I thought familiars were animals and other creatures, nevermind I have just the thing for you". As he went to the back, I decide since I was here to go look at the swords.

"Here, this golden sword was made by a famous Germanian Alchemist" he said presenting a golden sword with jewels encrusted into the hilt. "It's beautiful, how much is it" Louise said staring at the sword in awe. "3,000 gold coins" the shopkeeper said. "WHAT?! That's enough for a manor with servants" Louis cried out in shock. "Is that made of pure gold?" I asked in suspicion. "Yes, you won't find another sword as good as this one" the shopkeeper said. "Okay then, don't buy that sword louise, gold is one of the weakest metals, even iron can cut through that" I said.

As we were negotiating, I noticed the floor starting to frost over. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH". Screaming started to sound out from the townspeople. When I opened the door I saw the town starting to freeze over as well as zorima slaughtering people. "What's happening out here" louise said pushing past me only to see a zorima slash into a man protecting a woman and child as a blue aura started seeping off the people. "It seems that the Deboss Legion is here too" I said pulling out the D Zyudenchi. **"Deboss in"**. I then put it into the flute buster and tossed it slashing apart the zorima before he could kill the man. As it returned, it flew around me forming the suit. As I caught the weapon, an ethereal Tobaspino head flew behind my head forming the helmet.

"I am Deathryuger, and I will not allow this to go on any further" I said playing the flute buster forming my own zorima which I noticed had navy blue coloring instead of the normal green. "Attack Death Zorima" I said naming the new type of zorima under my control. As I ran to attack with the D-Zorima, a ball of ice hit me in the side knocking me back into the store. "A Kyoryuger, why is one here" said Debo Hyogakki as he began to freeze everything including the people while the zorima fought. "What is that thing" Louise said as Tabitha and Kirche appeared and attacked the zorima. "Louise what is happening here" Kirche said burning a zorima while a D-Zorima sliced it into a mist. "A Debo Monster has appeared" I said pushing Louise to Kirche.

"Protect Louise for me, I'll explain after I kill it" I said deflecting another ice ball knocking me back into a sword barrel. "Hey what's going on out there, it's cold now" said a voice from the barrel. "What is that" I said pulling out a rusty sword. "I am the legendary sword Derflinger, now what is happening" said the sword as it turned towards me as it and the flute buster began to glow. "Take this" the Debo monster said launching another ice ball at me only for it to hit the sword, snapping it. "Derf are you alright" I asked the broken sword. "I'm in your other sword, the flute one, and I like how you call me Derf" he said as I looked to the flute buster as the gem glowed while he talked. "since your my flute buster now, I guess I should test you out now" I said switching it to boomerang mode and tossing it. "Hey I can fly now" it said as he flew around slicing into all the zorima and knocking back Debo Hyogakki.

"Hey aibou this is cool, what else can I do now" Derf said as he returned to my hand. "You can do this" I said inserting the D Zyudenchi again and getting into a pose. **"Demon Movement Finish"** I said swinging Derf as a ethereal Tobaspino head flew out hitting the Debo monster. "I won't die yet" he said as he exploded while zorima fused into giant zorima. "Luckyuro is here for some Restoration Water" Luckyuro said appearing out of nowhere with Canderilla. "Thank you for the water" the debo monster said as he grew into a giant. "Shit now what" I said. From outside the village I heard a loud roar sound out through the area before I saw Tobaspino, Ankydon, and Bunpachy appear and destroy the giant zorima.

"Tobaspino" I said in awe of one of the strongest Zyudenryu created. "What is that beast" Kirche said while Louise stared at the large dinosaur. "Ancient Creatures… older then dragons" Tabitha said as they flew off on Sylphid to watch from a safer distance. "Here Tobaspino" I said tossing the Tobaspino Zyudenchi towards him as it entered his mouth. I then went into the Zyudenryu entering a temple like area. "I don't want to control you, I just want to be your friend" I said stating my intentions clearly while in the control room. **"Kamitsuki Gattai"** I said playing a song on Derf. As I played Bunpachy and Ankydon jumped towards Tobaspino as they began to form together. **"Complete, Spino Dai-Oh"** I said as the transformation completed. "They turned into a giant!" Louise said in surprise as Spino Dai-Oh knocked Debo Hyogakki out of the town.

"Lets go Spino Dai-Oh" I said swinging my arm to make spino dai-oh to swing the Ankydon Hammer into Debo Hyogakki. "Gah, This won't stop me, now Freeze up" he said sending a blizzard at us. "This is nothing" I said spinning the arms using the momentum to launch the Bunpachy Ball into his chest stopping the blizzard before it could freeze the town completely. "Now then, **Spino Dai-Oh Brave Finish** " I said as I tossed the Spino Boomerang at Debo Hyogakki while spinning around like a top. We then spun around him striking him repeatedly with the Bunpachy ball and the Ankydon Hammer. "Why so soon" he said exploding taking most of the ice with him.

"Well see you later Guys" I said watching the Bunpachy and Ankydon leave while Tobaspino forcefully took me back into the control room where I fell on my ass. "What is that for" I said as Louise also appeared in the room. "where am I, I was just on Sylphid and now I'm in some sort of temple" she said looking around while a light appeared in front of us. From the light came a hologram of Torin.

"Hello, if you are seeing this then the Deboss legion have awoken from falling through that wormhole. I am wise god Torin, and I wish you good luck in defending the world you have been transported to. When Deboss was taken by the Wormhole, Tobaspino and the zyudenryu Bunpachy and Ankydon sent part of their souls into the wormhole so that the humans of that world could protect themselves when the time came. I managed to send this message with tobaspino's counterpart so that I could help if the time for them to fight arrived. Also a man with a Gaburecannon fell through the wormhole holding an Ankydon and Bunpachy Zyudenchi in them so I left two more Gaburevolvers and Gaburecaliburs in the command center. I wish you good luck and remember to be Brave."

After that speech of his, the hologram disappeared and revealed the gaburecaliburs and gaburevolvers hanging on some vines. "So I have to go find those Zyudenchi before the Deboss Legion can get them" I said taking one of the gaburevolvers and hooking on a harness. "I wonder if this will work now" I said pulling out a Tobaspino Zyudenchi. **"Brave In"**. This time it worked so I put it into the gaburevolver and shot forward. This time an ethereal Tobaspino head launched forward and spun around me forming a lighter suit before making the helmet by biting my head. "The Savage Brave, Kyoryu Navy" I said while derf hit me in the head. "What was that for" I said holding my head.

"I don't know, I think the weapon I'm in doesn't like that suit your wearing" Derf said before he glowed a in a golden hue before flying into my hands. "It seems like I wasn't purified enough for you to use me" he said as the Flute buster seemed to shine. "I guess so" I said sitting down. "I'm still here you know and I want an explanation" Louise said as we appeared on top of Tobaspino as Sylphid flew next to us and began to talk to Tobaspino. "What is this" Kirche said jumping on Tobaspino only to be knocked back onto Sylphid by some invisible force. "He doesn't like you" Tabitha said standing on Tobaspino next to us. "Ice Creature" Tabitha said to me in a tone which meant an explanation. "this is going to take a while" I said sitting down undoing the transformation as Tobaspino dropped us to the floor before digging into the ground to sleep.

 **A/N: It took a while but I refinished it. Kyoryu Navy is going to be a backup plan incase he loses the D Zyudenchi so he won't really be using it. I included the extra zyudenchi so that I could have a semi team of Kyoryugers in the story but Nagoda still needs to find them. Also thank you LegionnaireBlaze for an intro saying for Kyoryu Navy.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N – I would like to thank LegionareBlaze for the ideas for this story and Thank you all for the reviews, follows, and favorites. Also I decided that nutritious joyro sounded better then restoration water.

"Talking"  
'thinking' **  
"Brave in/ Demon Movement Finish"  
** **"Giant monster talk"** **  
** _Other people point of view_

Disclaimer: I do not own deathryuger nor do I own familiar of zero. I do own my OC however.

Chapter 3

Story start.

In the frozen town we see a boy with black hair of Japanese descent. He is wearing a blue and white jacket with what seemed to be a backpack on. "First I fall into some weird blue spirally wormhole sending me to a world where magic makes people nobles and now I'm in a blizzard caused by the Deboss legion, I thought they were destroyed" said one Saito Hiragi as he began ducking behind some buildings looking out only to see something surprising, there was a man with a blue dinosaur like weapon facing Debo Hyoggaki . The man facing the debo monster tossed his weapon out, sending a spinosaurus head around himself transforming him. "Is that a Kyoryuger? I thought they were only on earth" he said watching the whole battle including the giant monster fight. "Once I find him, I am going to stick with him and learn from him" Saito said running off to where tobaspino was at.

 **(play Brand-new world)**

 **(Instrumentals)** we see the two moons, in the sky as it pans down towards tristan academy. The camera then goes around the school before going towards the night sky as the title appears.

 **(Kiri ni usumoreru asa wa mada shiranai kage o utsusu (By my side))** we see Nagoda walking through the corridors of the school holding the deathryuger zyudenchi. He then turns towards the camera as the view changes.

 **(yugami sakihokoru bashou nobasu te ga mogaite kizanda jikan ni yureta)** The screen then changes to show louise sitting by a fountain watching her reflection just as the water is rippled. The screen then pans through showing Tabitha, Kirche, Guiche, and Siesta before showing Princess Henrietta.

 **(tada itamu noka mite egaku noka boku no kanjou wa)** the scene changes showing the deboss legion, panning from Dogold, to Aigaron, then to Canderilla and Luckyuro, to finally show Chaos.

 **(Where is the truth? Doko ni kakusu no? nageki mo sezu)** It then pans towards albion showing the rebellion.

 **(kaze ga fukinuketeiku sora wa…)** the view then goes over the palace before switching to Tristan again, showing off the pentagon shape of the walls as the camera spins.

 **(Kakero! Kirameki me o samashita koe ga takaku tsugeta (believe myself))** Nagoda now in deathryuger form begins to slice apart golems and Zorima alike while running forward.

 **(yusurenai negai ga (Remember) arundarou?)** It then shows louise launching a spell towards a giant Zorima.

 **(Dakara sou yuiitsumuni no shoudou hashirasete (keep my faith)** it then goes towards Tabitha on top of Sylphid as both begin to attack another zorima.

 **(Mamorisugita (realize) egao mukae ni)** Tobaspino then appears and obliterates two giant zorima with Bunpachy and Ankydon.

 **(Nakisakende kao o dashita yowasa no keshin mo subete komete tokihanate Brand-New World)** Nagoda is then seen running towards Louise from behind as she begins to turn around. It then changes to show the Flute buster as it turns into a boomerang while Deathryuger begins to glow purple as Tobaspino's head appears behind him. He then slashes launching the head cracking the floor as the camera zooms out until it only shows the top of Tristan academy.

"-and that is why I fight them" I finished as I reexplained the history of the Deboss legion to all three of them. "So an alien force is here to destroy our world so they can evolve further" Kirche said while tabitha thought on the subject. "Your power" she said wanting an explanation. "One of my powers come from the Deboss, the form I used to fight guiche but now I have another form powered by Brave" I said showing them the D Zyudenchi and the Tobaspino Zyudenchi. "Only those chosen by the great lizards themselves can become what is called a Kyoryuger, or so I've heard" said a boy who was running towards us slightly out of breath.

"Uhh, who are you" I asked confused. "Sir, let me ask you a question, do you know a place called Japan" he said catching his breath. "Did you fall into some sort of portal thing too?" I asked getting my hopes up as the boy began to cry in happiness while shouting out about being saved. "My name is Hiragi Saito, but you can just call me Saito, so where are you from" Saito said as we shook hands. "My name is Nagoda Z. Umao and you can call me Nagoda, I used to live in America before falling into the portal" I said scratching the back of my head. "I was coming home from school when I tripped into a weird spiraling vortex ending up in this town for the last week" he said while Sylphid decided to land and give us a ride. "Louise, want to ride back with Sylphid or on the D-Racer again" I asked as she jumped onto Sylphid with Tabitha and Kirche.

I then summoned the D-Racer from the ground. "Cool ride partner" Derf said with the gem glowing as he talked. "Saito, want to ride the bike or the dragon" I said as he got onto Sylphid. "Good choice" I said as I remembered the reason why we came to town. "Louise, you forgot your order" the clothing store lady said tossing a bag filled with school uniforms to Louise while passing me my custom clothing with the Kyoryuger symbol. "Thank you for choosing to buy from me again" she said as we left for Tristan academy.

When we returned, the girls decided to ditch us to take bathes while I showed Saito around leading him to the servants quarters. "Hey Siesta, can my friend stay here with the servants? He could help out with the work if you guys need it" I said as siesta stared at us for a bit. "You two must be hungry and need a bath, your covered in dirt and you'll have to ask Marteau about that" she said dragging me as I dragged Saito along with us until we stopped at a small building. "This is where the servants bathe, girls on the left and boys on the right" she said passing us some towels as Saito took some spare clothes out of his bag while I took out some of the clothes Louise bought for me.

"After you finish, I'll take you to the kitchens to get food" she said as she shoved us into the men's side. After we took a shower, I had changed into a white shirt with a small Kyoryuger logo in gold on the front on the left side, black jeans, and a navy blue jacket with a crimson red inside with a golden Kyoryuger logo on the back. Saito had peasant clothing he "borrowed" from town during his stay. "How can we understand everyone is a mystery to me, you said you fell through a green oval but I fell into a blue spirally hole in the ground" Saito said as I thought on wondering if he was from the Kyoryuger world. "Saito, are kyoryugers real in your world" I asked curiously as we exited the baths. "Yeah, I once met King in Japan, you know Kyoryu red" he said as we walked towards siesta. "Are you done now" she asked politely. "Yes and thank you for being so kind to us siesta" I said as she led us to the kitchens.

"So how are you today?" I asked curious at what she does around the castle. "I'm fine, though I heard a rumor that a majestic lizard appeared in town earlier today" she said pulling out something that surprised me. "Siesta, may I see those really quick" I said staring at the two objects she held in her hand. "Huh sure". As I took the two, I looked them over closely before nodding in satisfaction. "Where did you get these zyudenchi" I asked holding up one Ankydon and Bunpachy zyudenchi. "Those are my families heirlooms, they were passed down to us by my grandfather" she said as I passed them back to her. "He said he traveled here with them but lost his weapon fighting a dragon" she explained as we entered the kitchens.

"Hello Sir, everyone in the kitchen would like to thank you for helping out siesta here, your not like those other nobles" said a tall burly man wearing a chefs hat. "I'm sorry where are my manners, my name is Marteau, the head chef" he said as he laughed while serving us some food. "Thank you for the food my name is Nagoda, also first I'm not a noble and second I helped siesta as she was the first person to be kind to me when I arrived here so I consider her a close friend" I said beginning to eat while siesta looked at me in surprise at the statement.

"So how is the food" he said as we ate. Saito's face lit up like a light bulb while I simply kept eating. "It's the best thing I have eaten" Said Saito as he began to devour the food. "It's alright, I could probably do better" I said enjoying a free meal. "Ohh, want to have a cooking match to see then" Marteau said holding up a rolling pin. "Sure, I always wanted to have a cooking match but can Saito here stay in the servants quarters with you, he can help out with the work if needed" I said getting up and stretching my arms. "A cooking battle huh" siesta said with a far away look in her eyes. "Alright, lunch is coming up so let's see who can cook the most and the best and he can stay with us as long as he helps out" Marteau said as we headed to the kitchens while Saito went on to watch us.

Several dishes later, plates of differing foods leading from soups to risottos to even some deserts such as pies and cakes. "Alrighty then, staff members to the tasting" Marteau said with the servings he made on his side while I had mine on my own table. Soon the kitchen staff were foaming at the mouth with all the favoring scents around the kitchen. "Remember to save some for the students to enjoy" we said as they began taking forks to taste each dish. I won by a landslide as all the staff voted for my cooking after one taste. "You might have won this round but I'll train to win the next" Marteau said shaking his fist before laughing in defeat. "Now to serve the students".

After serving the students their dinners including Louise who wasn't that surprised at me helping the staff as I did the same thing before. "Saito, bring these plates to those girls over there" I said pushing him off to bring dinner to hungry students. "Here Louise, I made this myself" I said placing a plate of duck cutlet curry in front of her. (want an image look up the one in Shokugeki no soma). "What is it?" She asked poking it with her fork while trying to keep a plain face with the aroma swirling around her. "It's a duck cutlet curry, a dish I learned to make after several days of work, it might not be as good as the one who created it but it is still great in its own way". Looking around, Louise saw other students shocked with awe at the taste they were receiving. She then decided to taste the meal. "So, how is it" I asked enjoying the shocked look on her face as she began to chow down on the meal. "This was amazing" she said before coughing and reconciling herself. "It was fine" she said afterwards.

(Nighttime at The frozen castle)

"Who is the next one to awaken, you three touch the totems and the one that lights up will be the next to gather emotions to awaken Deboss-Sama" Lord Chaos said as they touched their respective emotions. Soon aigaron's totem glowed and a mist gathered on the floor from the totem, forming a humanoid shape with a fly swatted and a wrench like claw for arms. "Hello sir, I am Debo Peshango, what shall I crush to bring about sadness" the debo monster asked as Aigaron stood up and walked to him. "Go out and crush the nobles homes to bring about their sadness from their helplessness" he said sending the his servant out.

(Next morning)

"Louise, I'm going to go get some food, want me to make you something for breakfast while you get ready" I asked halfway out the door. "Make something good" she slurred half asleep as I closed the door behind me. As I walked through the halls, I began to notice that some of the maids avoided looking towards me as if they were hiding something.

"Hey Marteau, ready to cook some breakfast" I said as Marteau looked towards me in anger. "I thought you would be mad about the noble who took siesta as his maid" he said as I thought over what he just said. "What do you mean she's gone." "A noble bought her, I heard he does many unsavory things to women that should never be done" he said as an unbridled ferocity began festering within me. "What do you mean, why didn't she tell me about this" I said with the ferocity showing in my voice as a navy blue and Crimson red aura began to show around me. "She was taken by a noble named count Mott, I think that Guiche kid knows how to get there" he said as I ran out to find Guiche. As usual I found him flirting with some girls. "Derf I need you to drag him over to me, GUICHE Get over here" I said tossing the Derf who hook onto him and drag him over to me while the girls ran shrieking.

"W-wwwhat do you want" he said scared at what I might do. "I need to know where Count Mott lives and I need it now!" "Alright, I'll make you a bronze map from here to his manor just please let me go" he said as I dropped him. "Also if you want to be stronger, make sturdier golems and practice your swordplay" I said as he made a map to Count Motts home. "Hey Nagoda, how are you" said Saito as he walked up to me. "I need you to tell Louise that I am going to find and bring siesta back and if she wants to know where I went to find guiche" I said summoning the D-Racer and rode off following the map as Saito ran off to find Louise.

After hours of riding, it was near noon when I arrived at the manor. "Do you have business with Count Mott" said a guard. However something inside me began awakening an inner ferocity I never knew I had as I grabbed the guards and tossed them over the gate. "RAAAAGH". I then smashed through the gate as my fist transformed into the same arm from before. "So I really did become D" I thought recognizing the arm as it began to disappear with the ferocity I felt before. "Zorima, attack the manor and find siesta" I commanded as blue haired zorima rose from the ground weielding blue sawed swords instead of the usual weapons and began to battle the guards.

I then ran through the battle entering the manor. Going around, I found many objects and pictures but what I found in the basement was really disturbing. In the basement were cells with skeletons and bruised or dying women chained to walls or to the floor. "This is sickening" I said switching Derf to boomerang mode. "Derf, think you can break open all the cages and the chains." "Of course I can" he said as I tossed him, watching the blades slice through the chains and bars cleanly from top to bottom. "People you are free, I will find count Mott and punish him for his crimes here" I said as the girls ran away from me into a corner huddling together in trauma.

I then left the room as I felt as if they feared men and would go insane if I stayed. As I left, I heard a loud slap ring out from a room. "Sparta Kick" I said kicking down the door to see a man with his hand raised up and siesta on the floor with a reddening hand print on her face. "Get away from her" I said smashing into the man. I then punched him in the face before he pushed me off of him and pulled out his wand. "Do you know who I am, I am Count Mott a messenger for the palace. I am also known as Mott of the wave and I will kill you for this insolence, Guards attack this man" he said, noticing after a while that no guards were coming. "I might as well try this out" I said pulling out the gaburevolver from the holster. "Where are my guards, nevermind then, Take this" he said sending a large wave of water towards me. **"Brave in"** I said inserting a Tobaspino zyudenchi and spinning the revolver. **"Kyoryu change"** I said shooting the wave as an ethereal tobaspino head sliced through the wave before forming a suit and helmet. "The Savage Brave, Kyoryu Navy" I said making a pose as I ran and tackled Mott out through a window.

"That armor of yours will not help you" he said sending more waves towards me as I pulled out Derf. I then began to slash through the waves as the magic within them began to be absorbed into the flute buster. "You can absorb magic" I asked as Derf made a shrugging noise. "I'll finish you with this one hit" he said using the fountain water behind him to send a tsunami like wave towards me. **"Demonic movement finish"** I said inserting a zyudenchi and prepping Derf into my shoulder. "Nagoda" Siesta shouted in worry as the wave was about to smash into me. I then slashed forward cutting the ground and the wave in two as well as sending a tobaspino head towards Count Mott, knocking him into a pillar still conscious but his wand now snapped.

"So this form is weaker then the deathryuger form" I said as that attack would have knocked count Mott out cold or smacked off a limb. "Don't hurt me please, you can have the girl" he said as I went forward about to slash him. "Don't kill him" siesta said standing between us. "If you kill him you'll be no better then he is." Just then something crushed the pillar count Mott was on into a block which landed on the mans left arm. "Aaaagh" he screamed as a something smashed into me from behind as another pillar fell onto me. "Hahahahahaha, this is a Kyoryuger, this is weak" said Debo Peshango as he made more pillars crush into cubes as the left half of the manor began to collapse. "Take this" I said inserting two Tobaspino zyudenchi into the gaburevolver. **"Zyuden brave finish. Tobaspino, Tobaspino. Vamola Mucho gabu Gabuuu"**. Just then, aigaron appeared and smacked the blast back into me making my transformation end.

"That hurt" he said crying. "I am Aigaron, the knight of sadness now go and beat that man" aigaron said as he began to walk away. 'Why do I sense Deboss cells from that boy' he thought as he went back to the frozen castle. "Now I will kill you in the name of Deboss" he said about to stab me with his hand only for siesta to grab onto it and push him away. "I won't let you hurt my friend" she said as the debo monster knocked her away. "I guess your first to be crushed" he said as he shot a beam towards her. "Noooooo" I shouted only for a giant spiky balled tail to block the beam. A light blue glow began to shine through siestas pocket. "Huh, what's this" she said holding up the ankydon Zyudenchi as Ankydon smacked the debo monster away from us.

"It seems he has decided to choose you as his warrior" I said tossing the Gaburevolver to her which she caught. "Huh, is this one of the majestic giants grandpa told us about, the one named Ankydon" she said as ankydon nodded and roared out shining a cyan light over her. "You thought you could get rid of me that easily well your wrong" the debo monster said as he broke his way out of the rubble. "Push down on the button on the zyudenchi and place it into the weapon like I did" I said taking Derf out to transform. "Like this" she said pushing down as a flash came out of the zyudenchi. **"Brave in/Deboss in".**

" **Gaburinchomp, Ankydon"**. "Now what she said inserting the zyudenchi. "Spin the barrel and pull the trigger" I said as I tossed Derf transforming into Deathryuger. "Alright then" she said as I ran forward to defend her while she transformed. "Uhm, **Kyoryu Change** " she said spinning the barrel. Music then began to sound out as she began to dance to the rhythm and sound. "What's going on" she said as she spun around before preparing to shoot. **"Fire".** An ethereal Ankydon head then shot out as I dodged for it to hit Debo Peshango as it curved off him, making a large chomp forming the body suit and another chomp forming the helmet. "Alright then" I said standing next to her while telling her her title.

"Now then you'll be surprised to hear" I started "The Ferocious Killer, Deathryuger" I said leaning forward with Derf on my shoulder. "The Steely Brave, Kyoryu Cyan" Siesta said making a t shape with her right arm crossing her left. "Now then, let's go fight him siesta" I said as we charged forward as I tossed her a gaburecalliber. I then went up and slashe the debo monster while siesta followed with an upwards slash knocking him up. "How do I use this" she asked pointing the Gaburevolver towards herself. "Woah woah woah, don't point that at yourself, let me show you" I said taking it from her and shooting the debo monster. "Now you try" I said tossing it back as zorima began to appear which I charged towards.

In the midst of all this mayhem, Louise finally caught up to me with Kirche and Tabitha helping her. "What's happening here" Kirche said as Louise noticed the debo monster. "Hey look, it's Nagoda and another of those Deboss guy but who's the light blue one" she said pointing out the battle. "Injured man" Tabitha said landing near the now one armed unconcious Count Mott. "What happened here, did Nagoda do this?" Louise said.

"I didn't make him lose an arm it was the debo monster" I said slashing a zorima who tried to attack them from behind. "Fireball" Kirche said launching fireballs while tabitha sent wind making the fire stronger causing each to explode upon hitting a zorima. "Yes we hit them" Kirche said only to realize some survived the large explosions. "Louise, send out a fireball" I said as I left to support siesta who was continuously shooting Debo Peshango. "Use this" I said passing her a Tobaspino Zyudenchi. "Okay then" she said inserting the zyudenchi. **"Zyuden Brave Finish, Ankydon Tobaspino, Vamola Mucho. Gabu Gabuuu"** it sounded out firing out a tobaspino and an ankydon head hitting the debo monster in the gut. "I won't fall here" he said before falling over and exploding.

"Keep smiling" said Candelira as she and luckyuro appeared. "Here have some Nutritious Joyro" Luckyuro said pouring the water onto the defeated Debo peshango. **"I told you I wouldn't die so easily"** he said as Candelira complained about rude people not saying thank you. "Now what" siesta said as ankydon opened his mouth sending a blue light onto siesta as she disappeared. "Okay then, **Kamitsuki Gattai** " I said as tobaspino appeared after I tossed him a zyudenchi and bunpachy jumped after him. They then began to form together using the zyudenchi inside them sending them to Tobaspino before finally forming Spino Dai-Oh. "Complete, Spino Dai-Oh" I said as Siesta appeared next to me in one of the Kyoryuger terminals, still having the temple behind us. "What is this what do I do" she said as she had already placed the gaburevolver into its slot. "Let's beat the guy up" I said as visions of how to move the giant robo entered our heads.

"Okay then, use those instructions and let's beat this debo monster" I said as we walked forward and slashed at him with the boomerang sword. **"Take this"** he said shooting a beam at us only for us to smack it away with the Ankydon hammer. "Go spinning" siesta said using the bunpachy ball to smash him into the air. **"Spino Dai-Oh Brave Finish"** we said spinning through the air smashing through debo peshango.

"So, how does being a Kyoryuger feel siesta" I asked as we powered down and left the robo as the zyudenryu left. "It felt warm and made me feel like I could help anyone" she said. "Excuse me, we are the royal guard I'm going to have to ask who you are sir" said a woman in armor. "We are just servants that girl over there, well I am, she is a maid from Tristan academy of magic" I said bowing to the woman while smirking. "Let's see if this checks out then, you is this your servant?" She said asking Louise. "The boy is but the girl belongs to the school" Louise said with Kirche and Tabitha agreeing. "Okay then, you may go back to your campus after questioning" she said only for us to be gone, Tabitha, Louise, and Kirche by Sylphid flying at fast speeds while Siesta and I sped off on the D-Racer.

 **A/N – I hope you enjoyed this and maybe leave a review if you feel like it. Thank you for reading and bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N – Welcome to the fourth chapter of Zero's Deathryuger. There are some Omakes at the end of this and some other things you might notice. If you enjoy leave a review or follow. If you liked this try reading some of my other work such as RWBY Lied.

"Talking"  
'thinking' **  
"Brave in/ Demon Movement Finish"  
** **"Giant monster talk"** **  
** _Other people point of view_

Disclaimer: I do not own deathryuger nor do I own familiar of zero. I do own my OC however.

Chapter

Story start.

"We made it and just in time to lose the Royal guards" I said as we entered the school. I had acted as a distraction for the guards in question using the song of Deboss to disrupt their inner melody causing their magic to backfire as well as some mages to get really painful looking headaches. Of course I did this while in Deathryuger form and made sure to knock them all out except for one guy who I tied up loosely while I rode away.

"I still don't like how you just left them in the middle of the road like that" Louise said as we began walking back to the dorms. As we walked, I couldn't help but notice as Siesta seemed to be spacing out while walking.

"Siesta, still amazed at what had just happened?"

At this she broke out of her stupor and began shaking her head. "It's just that, I became something my grandfather told to us as bedtime stories and fought an evil creature" she stated as she ran into a wall due to spacing out too much.

"Just try not to get to distracted, if you need any help I can help teach you how to fight as a Kyoryuger" I offered only for Louise to drag me away as I began laughing at her tsundere attitude.

 **(play Brand-new world)**

 **(Instrumentals)** we see the two moons, in the sky as it pans down towards tristan academy. The camera then goes around the school before going towards the night sky as the title appears.

 **(Kiri ni usumoreru asa wa mada shiranai kage o utsusu (By my side))** we see Nagoda walking through the corridors of the school holding the deathryuger zyudenchi. He then turns towards the camera as the view changes.

 **(yugami sakihokoru bashou nobasu te ga mogaite kizanda jikan ni yureta)** The screen then changes to show louise sitting by a fountain watching her reflection just as the water is rippled. The screen then pans through showing Tabitha, Kirche, Guiche, and Siesta before showing Princess Henrietta.

 **(tada itamu noka mite egaku noka boku no kanjou wa)** the scene changes showing the deboss legion, panning from Dogold, to Aigaron, then to Canderilla and Luckyuro, to finally show Chaos.

 **(Where is the truth? Doko ni kakusu no? nageki mo sezu)** It then pans towards albion showing the rebellion.

 **(kaze ga fukinuketeiku sora wa…)** the view then goes over the palace before switching to Tristan again, showing off the pentagon shape of the walls as the camera spins.

 **(Kakero! Kirameki me o samashita koe ga takaku tsugeta (believe myself))** Nagoda now in deathryuger form begins to slice apart golems and Zorima alike while running forward.

 **(yusurenai negai ga (Remember) arundarou?)** It then shows louise launching a spell towards a giant Zorima with Siesta shooting others.

 **(Dakara sou yuiitsumuni no shoudou hashirasete (keep my faith)** it then goes towards Tabitha on top of Sylphid as both begin to attack another zorima.

 **(Mamorisugita (realize) egao mukae ni)** Tobaspino then appears and obliterates two giant zorima with Bunpachy and Ankydon.

 **(Nakisakende kao o dashita yowasa no keshin mo subete komete tokihanate Brand-New World)** Nagoda is then seen running towards Louise from behind as she begins to turn around with siesta following. It then changes to show the Flute buster as it turns into a boomerang while Deathryuger begins to glow purple as Tobaspino's head appears behind him. He then slashes launching the head cracking the floor as the camera zooms out until it only shows the top of Tristan academy.

Instead of the dorms, everyone involved with this little attack on a noble was in the headmasters office. "So what your saying is that you went off on your own to save this maid from Count Mott who now has many injuries including a severed arm" Osmond stated as we looked on guiltily. "Usually this would have dire repercussions but you did reveal what a horrible man Mott was to his servants and to many women causing him to now loose his title as count".

"I just want to say now, I didn't smash Motts arm it was the Debo Monster" I said quickly as they all stared at me as I went silent.

"Well since he did all toss misdeeds, you three are not in trouble with the law". At this, we all looked at the headmaster in surprise at not being in trouble. "However" he started making me think that the bad part is coming up. "You four must atone for this, I declare that you are all to serve one day of detention" he said surprising me that that was all there was for a punishment. "Also Miss siesta" Osmond said as siesta walked forward. "You are now miss Valliere's personal maid here on and you can still help out around the castle in your spare time" he said smiling as siesta looked at us in surprise as we were dismissed.

Inside Louise's dorm, I was successfully dodging a whip while protecting any object that could be damaged. "Hold still and take your punishment you idiot" she yelled pulling out her wand. As she called out for a fire ball I braced myself watching as she once again exploded her room as I was knocked backwards from the blow.

"Louise, you awake?" I said looking over my destroyed sleeves. I then saw a tired Louise with black smoky patches on her clothing. "How about we just change and go to sleep, ok?"

Louise responded to that with another fireball which tired her out enough to make her sleepy. "Alright, you win, I'll finish your punishment in the morning". At this she went to take a brief shower from all the ash covering her as I looked at my transformed arms.

"So I really did get his body" I said looking over the familiar arms of the deboss knight of ferocity. By the time Louise had returned, my arms had returned to human form as she was dressed for sleep.

"Well good night Nagoda, we have somethings to talk about in the morning" she yawned as she went to sleep in her bed.

"Alright, good night Louise" I said as I began falling asleep on my haystack while thinking of what was happening to my body.

(Inside Nagoda's Mind)

"Why does everything look so nice on this half but the other half is all destroyed?" I said looking at my surroundings. On one half was a grassy flower filled field with trees and a flowing river while the other was a desolate burnt wasteland with the riverbed dried. In the middle was a large hill with a figure chained at the top.

"What is that up there and why is it chained" I said running up the hill. As I neared the top I began to hear laughter and the shouting of an old man. Looking at the chained figure, or figures, I saw an old man's imbedded to the side of The chained up body of the Ferocious Knight himself.

"Well it seems my successor finally arrives" he said lifting up his head as the old man began cursing at us.

"Let go of me you monstrosity, he needs to be under the voids control for the greater good" said the old man as the chains tightened around them.

D simply began laughing more as the old man struggled to separate his body from D. "This old idiot thought mind controlling you was a good idea, good thing I was here or he would have succeeded. Good thing beings of deboss aren't mind controlled easy" he said lifting up a chain that began snaking its way around his arm. Along with it was the familiar runes glowing a sickly green as well as the same rune being on the hand of the old man as it reflected across his body.

"You weren't supposed to be here, because of you were both chained up in his mind and he isn't completely loyal to the Void Mage" the manifestation of the rune said as D smacked it with his chained up arm as they were tightened before becoming normal.

"What do you mean Void mage, is that what Louise's element is, the Void?"

"Of course it is or you wouldn't be here or be Gandalfr" he shouted as the flute buster suddenly appeared in my hands.

"Hey I know that guy, uh, what was your name again old man?" Derf said with his gem glowing with each word causing the old man to facepalm with a chain.

"Dammit Derf, how do you not remember me. You know first void Mage, creator of the current magic system, the one who created you" the Rune said as it began listing things off as a lightbulb flickered across the gem.

"Oh yeah, hey there Old Man, it's been Centuries since I've seen you" Derf said getting bother facepalm from the rune.

"My name is Brimir you stupid sword, your lucky I'm stuck here or I would snap you in half" he shouted only for chains to cover him more and squeeze.

"Anyways, the reason I'm changing to your body is because I'm your successor?"

"Yes, and I want you to start a revolution in the deboss army, create your own faction and take over as I tried to. But your part human so the deboss cells in you don't respond to his control" D said as his sword flew down in front of me as a cage formed around the two as the chains disappeared only for the two of them to be strapped to chairs.

"Go and take over the deboss legion, never submit to anyone's will other then your own, and form your own empire for me as my successor of the emotion of ferocity" D shouted as the two fields melded together as I was ejected from my mind.

(Louise's room)

"Wake up Familiar" Louise shouted jolting me awake. Looking over, I noticed she was fully dressed and tapping her foot. "We need to come up with something for the familiar exhibition so I need to know what exactly you can do" she commanded as I yawned into the air.

"Well I can apparently do this" I said as my right arm changed into D form as small feelings of ferocity began to pulse throughout the room from me.

"What is that, what happened to your arm!" Louise stuttered at my arms sudden look change and the change in atmosphere.

"Well it turns out I'm part Deboss, actually the successor of one of the Knights to be exact" I said scratching my head with the transformed arm as it changed back to normal with the ferocious atmosphere disappearing.

After some scolding, we began to prepare for the familiar exhibition by trying to create a showy performance. A week has past since then and we still have nothing.

"This is so infuriating, you better at least have the decency to not gawk at the princess" Louise said as we were in a crowd to greet the princess. As her carriage was going past, people began to bow. Everyone except for me.

"You there peasant, bow for the princess" said a pompous looking guard pointing his javelin towards me as Louise tried to get me to bow.

"Nope, I bow to no one" I said remembering D's words from the night before. The guard then pulled out his wand in anger only for me to lift my hand and have Derf smack his wand away from behind while flying to my hand. I was then surrounded by several of the princesses guards as they pointed their spears towards me.

"Guards stand down" said a voice from inside the carriage as I was about to toss Derf to knock all of them away. Most of the guards went back to their post with four still pointing their weapons at me as they backed away slowly. Looking to the carriage, I saw a purple haired woman in an expensive looking dress watching us, more likely Louise, as the guards backed off.

"Hey, it's four of the guys we left on the road and the guy who got tied up, how's it been you guys" I said recognizing the fourth one who I had tied up the week before.

"We're watching you for any trickery" said the one I had tied up as they went back to the carriage to warn the others.

"Well that went swell" I said placing Derf on my back as if I had not just used him to disarm a guard moments before.

"You idiot, why didn't you bow with everyone else" Louise whispered angrily as she smacked me in the back of the head. Louise continued to scold me even after the crowd had dispersed. "We still need to do something for the exhibition so what can you think of" Louise said as I began walking away.

"I'll think of something so don't worry about it and go to class before your late" I said with my arms behind my head in a carefree manner.

"Nagodaaa" she yelled as I quickly ran off to think. After finding a nice quite spot to think at a tree, I sat on a branch and began thinking of what I was going to do.

Soon I began getting angry at not finding anything and yelled to the sky. While I was yelling, I had a small pebble thrown at me from below with a shushing noise. Looking down, I saw Tabitha reading a book in the shade. "Reading…"

Sighing I laid back and pulled out Derf. I looking at the weapon, I began thinking of a song to play. 'That works I guess' I said remembering a song from a visual novel I once played as I began playing.

 _(Play Tsukiwarawa (flute) – Air)_

I then began playing a song to calm myself and clear my mind. As I played, I began remembering my old life before falling through the portal. Soon, Sylphid flew down and allayed next to the tree as more familiars began to gather around to listen to the music.

As I continued to play, the area around the tree felt peaceful as the wind flew gently through the air. Soon the area began looking like a scene you would fine in a serene forest clearing of many diverse animals. The familiars ranged from small bunnies to large salamanders and even something similar to an ahriman from final fantasy but without wings. All the familiars layer down around the tree listening to the music peacefully, Sylphid in the center with Tabitha laying next to her.

 _(End song)_

As I finished playing, the familiars began falling asleep in the peaceful atmosphere while Tabitha stared at me. "What" I said confused as she simply shook her head and went back to reading. Suddenly an idea came to me. "That it!" I said suddenly jumping off the branch making sure to not disturb the newfound peace in the area as I went to find Siesta.

After practicing my surprise with siesta, I decided to head back to the dorms to tell Louise my plan. Just as I reached the door, I noticed a hooded figure knocking on Louise's door. Suspicious of an attacker, I pulled out Derf and held it to the hooded persons neck just as Louise opened the door.

"What's going on out here!" She yelled as a breeze caused the hood to fly off revealing purple hair and the face of the princess. "Princess Henrietta, Nagoda move your sword flute whatever it is away from the princesses throat" Louise said as I moved the blade allowing the princess to enter the room which I quickly entered as Louise closed the door.

"What are you doing here" Louise said as the princess simply sat down and smiled.

"So I can't visit my childhood friend Louise?" She stated surprising me.

"Wait, Your friends with a princess!?" I said in surprise as they both shushed me. I then went to sit in my haystack as the two friends talked over what they missed in the prior years.

"I see you've summoned quite the familiar" she said looking over to me as I polished Derf while he moaned in pleasure. I then looked over to them before going back to polishing Derf.

"He is really powerful, I bet we can surprise you during the festival and win first prize" Louise said proudly as I tested the flute function to see it was still in perfect condition.

Henrietta then looked at Derf in interest. "That's an interesting weapon you have there, what does it do" she said as I held up Derf.

"Well it's called the Flute Buster though recently the souls of a living sword inhabited it so his name is Derf" I said lifting up Derf to show the princess. "It's a sword, a boomerang, and a flute all in one" I said showing off the sword form and changing it to its boomerang mode.

"Interesting, well it's late so I'll see you tomorrow for the exhibition" she said leaving the room. After she left, I told Louise my plan for the exhibition though she didn't really like it so much but agreed nonetheless.

The next day, we were nearing a stage after watching Tabitha and Sylphid do their aerial performance. "Okay, you can do this Louise" she said to herself as siesta fan up to us.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to be helping you with your performance?" Siesta asked as I nodded while Louise nervously nodded as she was called onto the stage. As we walked up, I heard murmurs from the audience of students as not all the students knew what I could do.

"My name is Louise Valliere and this is my familiar Nagoda and my maid to help him in his performance" Louise said as she remembered that siesta did not want to be known by name to the other students.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let us be proud to present a performance done by me the familiar of the lovely Louise and this amazing maid who I have as my helper" I said as more murmurs broke out from the audience as I signaled Siesta to prepare.

We both then pulled out our Gaburevolvers as we clicked the zyudenchi. As this was going on, I summoned some D-Zorima for us to battle. **"Brave in"**

We both then inserted the zyudenchi and closed the mouthpiece.

" **Gaburinchomp, Ankydon/Tobaspino"**

Spinning the revolver, music began to play from the guns as we began to dance. As we danced with the music, all the students and Henrietta stared at us in amusement at our 'weird' dance when there were mysterious golems about to attack us. After a spin, we pointed the guns to the sky as we shouted "Fire". As we said that, we shot two dinosaur faces into the air, one a Cyan Ankydon while the other was the Navy Tobaspino head, which spun around us forming our suits before chomping our heads forming helmets.

The crowd then began to have outbursts at our display while some of the guards looked protective of Henrietta while she was interested in what had just happened. We then got ready to pose and introduced ourselves.

"You'll be surprised to hear" I said spreading my arms as I began to introduce myself. "The Savage Brave, KyoryuNavy" I said getting into a pose as an ethereal Tobaspino formed behind me for a moment while Siesta went next.

"The Steely Brave, KyoryuCyan" she said posing as an ethereal Ankydon formed behind her for a moment.

"Zyudenchi Sentai, Kyoryuger" we said together as a symbol appeared behind us. Soon the crowd and the princess began to cheer as our introduction was over.

"For our next act, we will defeat all these Zorima" I said as I sent the Zorima a telepathic message to fight us. They then charged us as we charged at them meeting halfway on the stage as we began fighting. Siesta began to overpower most of the Zorima she was fighting knocking them into the air with wag hit. Meanwhile I was fighting more wildly then her upper cutting a Zorima into the air as we backed into each other.

"Gaburevolver/Derf" we called out as siesta pulled out her gun while Derf flew around us slicing apart many Zorima as I summoned a stronger Cambrima to fight us. While siesta finished off the remaining Zorima, I stalled the Cambrima as for a double finish. "Let's finish this" I said as both me and siesta stood next to each other as siesta prepared for her finisher while I inserted the D zyudenchi into Derf.

"Ready Derf" I said lifting the sword behind my head as energy built up in our weapons. "As ready as you are" he responded as I swung while siesta fired.

" **Zyuden Brave Finish/Deboss Finish"** we shouted as I sent a sword wave in the shape of a dark Tobaspino head while siesta fired an Ankydon head combining the two attacks. They then both hit the Cambrima together causing it to explode brilliantly as the crowd cheered.

"Thank you all for the applause and we will see you later" I said as we quickly ran off the stage with Louise.

 **Omake – A Different, Unbeatable familiar.**

Just as she spoke the words, a large explosion occurred causing a large smokescreen to cover the whole cliff side. After a few seconds, a loud roar was heard as the earth shook from whatever Louise had summoned. A giant foot with a shackle chained to it then stomped near Louise as the smoke cleared away revealing the gigantic beast she had summoned.

It had a large she'll on its back and what seemed to be chains and shackles on its body. It had a reptilian head with two large and long tusks and a large crest upon its head. Behind the head next to the shell was a giant steel neck harness connecting to rings on the tusks.

It then roared again as leaned down to stare at the humans below it only for Louise to cast the spell and kiss the giant tortoise. Soon runes formed in the shell as the Adamantoise simply walked around, stomping anything in its way as Louise somehow ended up on the Harness. "BEST FAMILIAR EVER" she shouted as the Adamantoise walked towards the academy crushing many trees and boulders while scaring or damaging the students below with its earth shaking footsteps as it roared out scaring all the familiars around for miles.

 **Omake 2 – Beware your past for it might come back to harm you**

As the explosion cleared, everyone saw a lantern through the smoke as well as robes and the glint of a knife. "Hahahaha, the zero summoned a commoner of some kind" one boy assumed as he was suddenly covered in a dark aura and fell to the ground coughing on his knees.

As the smoke cleared, it showed a small cute looking bipedal green lizard like creature with a brown robe holding a lantern in one hand and a knife in the other. "It's a Tonberry! Run away students, save yourselves. You won't get me this time you monster" Colbert said remembering something from the war while sending fire magic at the Tonberry only for Louise to get in the way and cast an explosion canceling out the teachers fire magic.

"Louise move, that creature is known to kill many mages with ease using curses from its lantern and it's silent knife skills, it must die, one killed my friends during the war" Colbert stated as Tonberry walked up to Louise in surprise before nudging her with its head. The dark aura around the boy then disappeared as Tonberry swung its lantern taking back its curse as Louise kissed the Tonberry on its forehead as it had no mouth that was visible as runes formed on its knife hand that seemed to glow. The Tonberry simply looked at the runes before walking next to its new friend/master. Colbert never got over the fear he had for that Tonberry as it always seemed to stare at him as if it was thinking of an old memory.

 **Omake 3 – Beware the Needles**

As Louise finished her chant and cast the spell, a large explosion occurred causing a smoke screen. From within the smokescreen, what seemed to be a dancing figure was shadowed as it made noises. As the smoke cleared, it revealed a small cactus creature with two arms and legs that seemed to be stuck in position as it somehow swung them while hopping.

"Is that your familiar? A dancing plant" Kirche said as her salamander and all the other familiars suddenly had a look of fear on their faces as they all backed away from the new summon. Tabitha's dragon even picked her up and shielded her from this new summon as it stared at everyone with its black eye holes while Tabitha stared at the familiars fear for the plant.

"Don't judge, it's probably better then your stupid salamander anyways" Louise said not noticing as all the familiars suddenly became protective of their owners. Louise then kissed the Cactuar on its mouth hole as runes formed on its chest.

"Hah, I bet it burns easily, Take this" Kirche said launching a fireball at the Cactuar only for it to pick up Louise and move out of the way. He then began a little dance as every familiar grabbed their masters and booked away from the area as Colbert was picked up by Sylphid. The salamander simply knew that his next moments were going to be painful as it braced itself and jumped in front of its master just as the Cactuar finished its dance. Words then appeared over its head reading "1000 Needles" as it turned head first and launched a barrage of needles into the familiar that went to protect his foolish master.

"Flame noooo" Kirche said staring at her now pincushion like salamander as the needles began to catch fire though the damage was done as flame began to bleed from the many many needle holes. Tabitha then quickly picked the two up with Sylphid though the dragon didn't want to land anytime soon near the Cactuar which had hopped back to his masters side. She then began to heal the familiar as Kirche stared at the Cactuar in hatred.

(Fighting Guiche)

"Your little Plant has no chance against my bronze Valkyries" Guiche shouted forming a small army of Valkyries as they were quickly skewered upon many many needles defeating them.

"Um, Take this" Guiche stated forming a giant Valkyrie the size of a gorilla with a spear. It then went to smack the Cactuar succeeding at hitting it sideways. This only angered the Cactuar further as Guiche laughed at it.

'He messed up now' Louise thought watching the small cactus suddenly grow to a gigantic size becoming a Gigantuar or a Jumbo Cactuar as well as growing a mustache. It then had the words "10000 needles" form above its head as it lowered itself to Guiche and his Valkyrie.

"I give I Give" Guiche shouted as needles rained down upon his Valkyrie as they followed after his running form before stopping after some imbedded themselves into his leg. The Cactuar then shrunk and lost its mustache before giving a dance and running to Louise's side leaving behind a mountain of needles.

 **End Omakes.**

 **A/N – I hope you enjoyed this chapter and hurray for Memorial Day weekend and no school. Though this means finals so that sucks. While I was writing the chapter, I went to look up what a bugbear looked like and found it similar to those Ahriman from final fantasy games. This led to me remembering the stupidly hard to beat Adamantoise from FFXIII which would kill just about all your characters even if it was slow. That also brought up many other familiar lovable/hard to kill monsters like Tonberry and Cactaur from the other Omake. Anyways I hoped you enjoyed so this is Daozang signing out.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N – I welcome you to the fifth chapter of This Deathryuger story. You might be wondering, why did it take so long to write the next chapter or why aren't you writing the next chapter for RWBY Lied. Well the answer to that is laziness and trying to find more inspiration. Trying to find some good inspiration to write the next chapter for RWBY Lied is sorta hard for me right now and I'm not sure if I want to skip the signal academy and head straight to canon. My home internet was down for a couple days making me miss my two weak deadline which sucks and I rewatched the whole anime Angel Beats while it was down as I have all the episodes.

"Talking"  
'thinking' **  
"Brave in/ Demon Movement Finish"  
** **"Giant monster talk"** **  
** _Other people point of view_

Disclaimer: I do not own deathryuger nor do I own familiar of zero. I do own my OC however.

Chapter 5

Story start.

"Nice fighting skills siesta" I said as we walked off the stage and towards Louise.

"I feel as if there is some sort of power coursing through my body whenever I transform" Siesta said feeling full of energy.

"That's the power of bravery, the ability to stand up to anything no matter the cost" I said as I found Louise off to the side. As we reached Louise I noticed a satisfied look on her face. "Did we do good Madam".

Looking smug as we all walked away, Louise answered. "You did amazing, we are for sure to win". We were walking towards the courtyard when the ground began shaking. I felt something akin to anger being spread through the academy.

"Somethings wrong" I said quickly transforming and getting into a protective stance as siesta followed suit. Slowly we walked around before something large came into view. It was a giant golem made of dirt with patches of grass on its shoulder. It was smashing its fists into one of the towers as a person stood on the shoulder commanding it. The person turned and noticed the three of us stopping their golem making it turn towards us. "I hate it when I'm right" I said as the golem slowly walked towards us.

 **(play Brand-new world)**

 **(Instrumentals)** it shows the two moons in the sky as it pans down towards tristan academy. The camera then goes around the school before going towards the night sky as the title appears.

 **(Kiri ni usumoreru asa wa mada shiranai kage o utsusu (By my side))** Nagoda walking through the corridors of the school holding the deathryuger zyudenchi. He then turns towards the camera as the view changes.

 **(yugami sakihokoru bashou nobasu te ga mogaite kizanda jikan ni yureta)** The screen then changes to show louise sitting by a fountain watching her reflection just as the water is rippled. The screen then pans through showing Tabitha, Kirche, Guiche, and Siesta before showing Princess Henrietta.

 **(tada itamu noka mite egaku noka boku no kanjou wa)** the scene changes showing the deboss legion, panning from Dogold, to Aigaron, then to Canderilla and Luckyuro, to finally show Chaos.

 **(Where is the truth? Doko ni kakusu no? nageki mo sezu)** It then pans towards albion showing the rebellion.

 **(kaze ga fukinuketeiku sora wa…)** the view then goes over the palace before switching to Tristan again, showing off the pentagon shape of the walls as the camera spins.

 **(Kakero! Kirameki me o samashita koe ga takaku tsugeta (believe myself))** Nagoda now in deathryuger form begins to slice apart golems and Zorima alike while running forward.

 **(yusurenai negai ga (Remember) arundarou?)** It then shows louise launching a spell towards a giant Zorima with Siesta shooting others.

 **(Dakara sou yuiitsumuni no shoudou hashirasete (keep my faith)** it then goes towards Tabitha on top of Sylphid as both begin to attack another zorima.

 **(Mamorisugita (realize) egao mukae ni)** Tobaspino then appears and obliterates two giant zorima with Bunpachy and Ankydon.

 **(Nakisakende kao o dashita yowasa no keshin mo subete komete tokihanate Brand-New World)** Nagoda is then seen running towards Louise from behind as she begins to turn around with siesta following. It then changes to show the Flute buster as it turns into a boomerang while Deathryuger begins to glow purple as Tobaspino's head appears behind him. He then slashes launching the head cracking the floor as the camera zooms out until it only shows the top of Tristan academy.

"GO!" I shouted as I held off the fist of the golem while siesta grabbed Louise and jumped back. I struggled as I held the fist back as Louise recognized the person.

"That's Fouquet of he Crumbling Dirt" she said as she prepared to fire a spell when screaming was heard. Turning my head, I saw a Debo monster attacking the students wrapping some in chains absorbing them into his body. Several guards soon came out to face the monster as siesta blocked Louise from the Debo Monster. It has cages on its torso, left shoulder, and in its right arm and wore a police hat on its cage themed head. Following behind was a small group of Zorima.

"Why now" I said as I forced the arm away from me using my enhanced strength as I charged Debo RoyaRoya.

"Your open!" the thief said as she made the golem swing its fist again. The fist hit me from behind knocking me into the wall as guards began to charge the Debo monster. Quickly, I inserted the D Zyudenchi as energy began to fill Derf.

"Fireball!" Louise shouted as nothing happened for a moment. Then a large explosion rocketed along the arm of the golem as well as cracking the wall.

" **Demonic Movement, Deboss Finish"**. Swinging the blade, I sent a ethereal Tobaspino head towards the golem cracking the arm as the head continued onwards breaking into the tower walls. "My bad" I said as Debo Royaroya kicked me over. Looking up, he had already taken most of the guards into his cages while the others were fighting Zorima with siesta as Colbert arrived. Meanwhile the thief had entered the tower and quickly grabbed a case before jumping back into her golem.

"Your strength is great, I might as well take you too" Debo Royaroya shouted sending his Chain Roya towards me. 'Shit' I thought seeing the chain heading towards me as siesta jumped in the way. A cage was formed on her head as she was turned into a blue orb and absorbed into the Debo monster.

"Siesta!" I said getting up as a redish aura slowly began to gather around me from the remaining guards.

"I'll handle this" Colbert said as he prepared his spell. "Fire" he said sending a torrent of flames at the debo monster only to hear screams from the people trapped inside forcing him to stop his spell.

"Let's Go!" I said feeling the anger in the air pooling into my body enhancing it. Holding my arms out to the side, I released a ferocious anger fueled roar charging towards the Debo monster. Quickly I slashed it across the chest making sparks knocking back the Kaijin.

"What? You're the same as Dogold-sama" he said reeling back from my attacks. My head was filling with thoughts of rage and madness with my focus on destroying everything in front of me. Inside my suit, I felt my arms start to change as I felt power course through me.

"Of course I'm the same or I wouldn't be called the Ferocious Knight D" I said since it was technically true. Swinging the flute Buster, I sent waves of navy colored sword beams towards the Zorima as Colbert helped the injured guards. Rushing forward, I began to slice apart all he Zorima in my way as more sword beams flew off leaving large slices in the school walls. "Now give me a nice fight" I said switching Derf to boomerang mode.

"Calm down Partner, your losing yourself to anger" Derf shouted as I tossed him. As I did so I could hear the mad laughter of the original D inside my head as I rampaged. Derf flew towards Debo Royaroya about to slash into him when a black seven branched sword moved in the way blocking and sending the flute buster back towards me.

"I thought I sensed someone else, Why are you fighting my Debo monster D" Dogold said standing between me and his Debo monster.

"He was pissing me off so Move!" I said felling both the power of anger and the runes on my hand come into play. I swung downwards with all my strength as Dogold swung back. Our swords met between us as both with blue energy on my end fighting the electrical sparks on Dogolds side. Slowly I was overpowering Dogold which made me realize that he didn't have a human host under his armor. "Dogold, how's it feel using a Cambrima as your host" I said as we kicked each other away.

"Not as bad as you being a slave to a human" he replied as he lifted his Kenka Jōtō twisting it into the air, charging it with electricity. **"Raiden Zanko"**. He then swung his sword downwards sending a surge of electricity towards me. Using Derf, I held it in front of me taking most of the damage as more anger coursed through my veins. "Come Debo Royaroya".

"I'll find you strong thief woman" the debo monster said as he began to run as Dogold held me back. When the Lightning dispersed, both Dogold and his Debo Monster were gone and all that remained was me, several injured guards, and the earth golem whose master had disappeared. The only emotion in me currently was anger.

"Both the monster and the thief got away" I heard Louise say as I heard footsteps nearing me.

"Run" I muttered as I felt my mind begin to lose itself to all the anger I had absorbed. A navy blue and Crimson aura began to form around me as I started to lose myself to anger. Spinning around, I released a sword beam as everything turned red in my eyes. People began to blur out as one single thought filled my mind. Destroy.

The beam soared passed a blurry figure as it struck the earth golem splitting off an arm. I roared out as I charged the nearest figure, runes burning my hand as I did so. As I ran, I wildly swung the Flute buster sending waves of energy towards random locations leaving slash marks within the grounds. Just before the blade of the flute buster could reach the person, my arm stopped halfway. Struggling, I tried to keep my arm from slashing whoever was in front of me and managed to swing to the side leaving a gash in the ground. Hearing the flaps of wings, I threw Derf in that direction only for him to curve away and hit me across the chest. "Louise, you need to hold him down. He absorbed most of the anger in the air preventing the Deboss Legion from taking it but it's making him berserk" Derf shouted as he continued to slice into me flying around. Someone soon grabbed onto me from behind as another figure started using magic to hold my arms down.

"Nagoda, calm down" shouted another figure as they grabbed onto me as my rage induced mind reverted to normal. Looking at the people around me, I saw several horror filled stares from students who were almost killed by my rampage. Around my waist was Louise and Saito as Tabitha held my arms to the side with wind magic.

"I-I'm sorry, I lost control of my power". My transformation ended as the earth golem crumbled back into dirt. Guards began to surround me as they aimed their weapons towards me. "You do know your anger makes me stronger right".

They were about to attack when suddenly a loud shout of stand down was heard. Looking in the direction of the voice, I saw the princess was walking towards us. "Guards, I wish to speak with that familiar and his master at once with the headmaster and only the headmaster" she said as Old Osmond floated down from the wreckage of the tower.

"That can be arranged though I must also speak with the teachers immediately, you may join us for this meeting" Ozmond said as they began the walk to his office. Looking around at the damage, I began to think about what had just happened and the consequences of absorbing too much anger.

Turning to Louise, I saw an angry expression on her face. "I want an explanation for that rampage of yours" she said gaining the look in her eyes when she tries to whip me. Looking to the princess, I saw a puzzled expression on her face as if she were trying to piece something together. Soon we had entered Old Ozmond's office as teachers began to come in. "Are we really allowed to be here Headmaster Ozmond?" Louise asked as I leaned on a nearby wall.

"Please just call me Old Ozmond" he said as lougeville walked in locking the door behind her. "Now onto the matter at hand, Someone has stolen the staff of destruction" he said earning a gasp from most of the teachers.

"What is the staff of destruction?" I asked curious getting glares from some teachers.

"Familiars shouldn't speak up, especially those who would endanger everyone" one said glaring at me.

"It's quite alright" Ozmond said as he cleared his throat. "I suspect the thief was Fouquet of the Crumbling dirt, a thief whom has been stealing from nobles recently, I would like to form a search party to find and retrieve the staff of destruction". Everyone began to murmur to themselves pondering whether they should go or not.

"I'll go find it" Louise shouted over the loud mumbling of the teachers gaining their attention. "It was my fault the tower was broken so I should be the one to retrieve it". This gained her all the teachers scolding about how students shouldn't do something so dangerous.

"If it makes you feel better, I'm going with her as it seems that Debo Royaroya also wants to capture Fouquet for being strong" I said remembering what the debo monster said before he ran. This earned their angry comments on the dangers of an uncontrollable familiar. "If we are done here, can all you teachers leave so that the princess and my master can speak with the headmaster?"

The teachers were about to complain when Ozmond began to speak again. "I'll accept it though you must bring Miss Lougeville along with you as well as Miss Tabitha as she is a chevalier" Old Ozmond said waving all the teachers out of his office. As they were leaving, Nagoda felt a familiar anger emanating from Lougeville though he couldn't pinpoint where he knew it from. "Now onto our next matter, what would you like to discuss Princess Henrietta".

Henrietta stood up as she walked over to me. "Mister Nagoda, can you tell us what you are exactly if you wish" she said as I sighed. Sitting down in a chair, I transformed my left arm showing them what I was becoming.

"I am a half human half Deboss Kaijin" I said as I felt anger and madness emanating from my arm turning it back. "Originally I was just human but now I am slowly mutating into one of my enemies, those monsters that have been attacking people".

"You mean you're becoming a monster like those zorima and other debo monsters?" Louise asked as I quickly denied that.

"I'm not a lowly zorima nor am I a lesser kaijin such as debo Royaroya. I am one of their knights of emotion, the knight of ferocity D" I said waving my arm in the air. "The reason for this change is because the real Ferocious Knight D fused with me and is keeping my mind from being brainwashed by these runes". Everyone stared at me suspiciously though it is understandable since I just admitted to being an alien monster from another planet.

"So you are one of their knights, what's the difference between a knight and one of those other monsters?" Henrietta asked curiously.

"The Knights of Deboss are basically the generals of their main force corresponding to the three main emotions which they give to their master, Lord Deboss, though I'm currently guessing that he is still in the form of the frozen fortress since zorima are really weak. Anyways the three emotions needed to awaken Deboss are Anger, Sadness, and Joy. I am a Knight of Anger". I then released an aura of anger and madness around me that I could withstand and not go mad from proving my statement further.

"Hmm, you need to learn control of your powers as to not go on another rampage like earlier, but I will allow you to go on this mission to find and retrieve the staff of destruction since as you've put it, Fouquet is a target and we need her alive". After those words, we were dismissed and sent to prepare for the journey and I brought my aura of anger back inside myself.

After a about an hour, we were in front of the castle with Tabitha and Lougeville who was driving an old wagon for us to stay in. "Get in, we have little time to waste" Lougeville said as I declined as my bike came out of the ground. Louise accepted however as she and Tabitha entered the wagon while Sylphid flew overhead. Just as we were about to leave, we heard running.

"Wait, let me come with you" Kirche said as she came over tiredly. Alongside her was Saito who seemed to be holding a sword.

"I want to go too, I've been studying blacksmithing from the resident blacksmith here and I managed to tinker around to create a sword of my own" he said holding up a steel katana.

"I think you should stay here saito and learn more but you really made that weapon on your own?" I asked as Kirche stood next to me.

"Yes, I like creating and tinkering with things, maybe I could look at your zyudenchi and gaburevolvers and try to figure out how to make more of them" he said looking ecstatic to get a chance to hold the weapons.

"No chance of that happening unless you can find technology advanced enough to create them" I said as I looked towards Kirche. "and what do you want Kirche?"

Kirche looked at me seductively. "Maybe I could ride with you handsome" she said trying to use her sex appeal on me as I revved the engine scaring her.

"If you want to come then ride in the wagon" I said keeping a deadpan stare as I put on a helmet and rode off as the wagon rode ahead of me. As we rode, I noticed Louise arguing with Kirche as Tabitha read her book while using her staff to keep both from attacking each other. Soon enough, we had reached an old mysterious shack in the woods which was suspicious.

"This shack looks suspicious and would probably be a good hiding place for thieves, I'll scout the area in case the thief is still here" Lougeville said as she quickly left. I looked around the area quickly noting the surroundings. We were in a semi large clearing within the woods and the shack was in the center of the clearing. There were many hiding spots around us

As we walked towards the shack, I kept derf on hand in case of an ambush as Tabitha followed next to me. "I don't trust Lougeville Tabitha, she reeks of a familiar anger I sensed and absorbed before I went berserk and also how she found this old shack with only the knowledge of which direction the thief fled". We then entered the shack after Tabitha checked for any traps or spells on the building finding an old dusty case inside. Heading over, I was opening the case when screaming sounded outside as the roof was torn off. Quickly grabbing whatever was in the case, I grabbed Tabitha and jumped out of the building just as it was destroyed.

"Earth Golem" Tabitha said as she began to send wind spells only for them to do nothing as they brushed off the golem. Kirche sent waves of flames at the golem only irritating the large dirt golem as it swung its arm dispersing the flames on its body.

"Fireball". A large explosion hit the golem as a dent was formed in the chest of the golem. It was then that I noticed what exactly the staff of destruction was.

"Hahaha, I guess I found Siesta's Grandfathers lost weapons" I said holding up a rocky gaburecannon. I quickly turned safety off and fired large blasts of energy coated bullets at the golem taking chunks out of the golem. The golem recoiled from the shots as it noticed Louise nearby. It then reached for louise intending to crush her in its hands. "Not on my watch, Fire" I said as my runes glowed as an even stronger blast fired towards the golem crushing the dirt arm before it could reach her. "Flute Buster" I shouted tossing Derf towards the golem with my runes glowing brighter. Derf sliced the golem repeatedly like a hot knife through butter as the golem fell over with its limbs falling off.

"Mission complete" I said putting down the gaburecannon inside its case as I ran over to louise. "Are you okay Louise?"

"I almost died, of course I'm not alright" she said placing me into a death hug with teary eyes as Lougeville came into the clearing. She walked over to the case and took out the Gaburercannon.

"Thank you for retrieving the staff of destruction and showing me how to use it" she said aiming the weapon towards us threateningly. "Now you will do as I say or I will blow you away" she said putting her hair down and taking off her glasses. Just then, a large cage flew out from the trees and landed on Kirche absorbing her.

"Ha, I've got one of them" Debo Royaroya said revealing himself. "Your next strong mage woman" he said charging towards her as she tried to fire the gaburecannon only for the trigger to be stuck.

"What, why isn't it working?" she shouted as she fidgeted with the stone gun trying to get it to work as I quickly slashed the debo monster across the back hitting one of the cages open releasing Kirche.

"I put the safety on so that I could have proof of your betrayal" I said pointing derf at her. "And I used her as bait to lure you out so I could destroy your cages releasing siesta" I said kicking Fouquet forcing her to release the gun as Tabitha quickly used wind magic to grab it. Turning around, I had already opened up Derf's zyudenchi slot and held up the D Zyudenchi.

" **Deboss In"** I said inserting the zyudenchi, throwing derf who flew around me forming a suit as a dark navy colored Tobaspino head flew alongside derf hitting me from behind as I grabbed derf forming my helmet. "The Ferocious Killer, Deathryuger" I said charging the Debo monster slashing him only for him to use his chains like a whip to wrap around Derf. Feeling the runes on my hand empower me, I used this new boost to slice through the chains and across his chest creating sparks. Continuing the slicing, I cut into one of the cages on the monster though not enough to break it. Hearing the sound of electricity sparking, I turned and blocked a strike from Dogold as the debo monster recovered.

"Your fight is with me, Zorima go" Dogold said forcing me back as an explosion hit him from behind only serving to irritate him as zorima rose from the ground. "You dare to attack me from behind insolent child!" he said turning and swinging his sword sending a bolt of electricity at Louise.

"Once again, Not on my watch" I said tossing derf into the blast as I tripped Dogold. "Siesta if you can hear me, the cage bars are weak so try to break out" I shouted as the debo monster tried to capture lougeville only for the thief to use her wand to rise a wall of dirt blocking his cage. The Kaijin then tossed a larger cage into the air as it formed around lougeville trapping her within it as it shrunk leaving little space for her to move. Meanwhile Tabitha and Kirche were fighting Zorima by combining their spells to create stronger ones.

"Strong Thief mage is captured Dogold-sama" Debo Royaroya said as Dogold twisted around and slashed me across the chest. Getting up quickly, I ran over to Louise as she was being surrounded by Zorima. "Derf, to me" I said grabbing the Flute buster and standing near louise.

"Get that irritating girl as well" he said as his lightning attack set the forest on fire. In the air, Tabitha launched a wind spell against Dogold who used his seven branched sword to withstand the strong wind. **"Raiden Zanko"** Dogold shouted as he sent a bolt of lightning at Tabitha hitting Sylphid across the chest hurting the dragon enough to force it to crash land. "Is that it" he said as the sound of a flute echoed into the air.

"What good does playing me do Partner" derf asked as I continued to play. Soon enough, a small group of D-Zorima appeared at my side as I ordered them to protect Louise.

"It does that" I said as Kirche was trying her best to keep Debo Royaroya occupied. As she sent a fireball towards the kaijin, a cyan energy hammer flew out from one of the cages releasing many orbs which revealed students and guards alike and in the center of them was Siesta in her cyan colored suit. "So you've learned to use your spirit ranger powers" I said as I turned towards her.

"Nagoda!" she said running towards me putting me in a hug as I quickly reminded her of the enemies around us. "Right, oh yeah, there was this weird looking fat man who taught me how to do this by focusing the power of brave within me" she said as cyan energy focused into her hand as a hammer formed. " **Spirit hammer** ". She then swung the hammer around as it extended to hit the surrounding zorima and even knocking Debo Royaroya over.

'So apparently she was helped by Ramirez?' I thought as she continued to run around swinging her cyan energy hammer. "Alright then, lets do this then. Louise could you make explosions on their forces please" I asked as a look came across her face briefly before she agreed causing explosions everywhere, even at Kirche who was caught by Tabitha. "I know this isn't necessary but I just feel like I should use this form for teaming" I said placing the Tobaspino Zyudenchi into a gaburevolver which wasn't stone and spun the barrel. **"Kyoryu change".**

" **Gaburinchomp, Tobaspino"**. Music began to sound out as I did a short dance and twirl while my Deathryuger suit began to change and disperse.

" **Fire"**. A tobaspino head flew through the air hitting the debo monster before he could cage up Kirche and Tabitha as it flew back and formed my other non-deboss suit. "You'll be surprised to hear" I shouted as we began to pose with Louise still causing explosions making the students and guards run for cover. "The Savage Brave, Kyoryu Navy". A Tobaspino figure appeared behind me roaring as I posed.

"The Steely Brave, Kyoryu Cyan" Siesta said as a figure of Ankydon appeaered behind her.

"Zyuden Sentai, Kyoryuger". A massive explosion courtesy of Louise appeared behind us as I quickly thanked her as we charged the kaijin. In my hands was Derf the Flute Buster while Siesta held a blue hammer of brave energy.

"Fly Derf" I shouted swinging Derf at the kaijin who tried to use his chain roya to deflect Derf succeeding only for him to be slashed from behind by Derf. "The thing about boomerangs is they always come back, especially sentient ones". Grabbing derf, I quickly wrapped his chains around Derf holding him still as siesta went forth.

"Take this" she shouted smashing her spirit hammer onto his chest repeatedly denying his cages.

"Ow ow ow, stop that OW".

Kicking him back, we both spun our gaburivolver barrels. **"Vamola"**. Locking onto the disoriented Debo monster, we stood together preparing to finish him off.

"Zyuden brave finish".

Firing the gaburivolvers, an ethereal Tobaspino head chomped down on Debo Royaroya followed by an Ankydon head doing the same. His body began to spark and crackle as he fell, exploding.

"Luckyuro, pour some restorative water on him" Dogold ordered as luckyuro cane out of the trees. Turning to Dogold, I noticed he had lougeville on his shoulders and was walking away.

"Wait!" I shouted about to chase after when Debo Royaroya grew to his giant form. Alongside him, many Zorima began to pile upon each other forming large dinosaurian Zorima with hands the shape of their head called Giant Zorima.

" **You think I'll let you get away that easily"** Debo Royaroya shouted as he tossed a large cage trapping all his victims again with an electrified cage.

"Are those things also dinosaurs?" Louise asked me as I shook my head.

"Those things are Giant Zorima who resemble their lord's first form when he arrived on earth" I said remembering something from the show. "Siesta, use your spirit hammer to knock the giant Zorima into each other, Louise focus your magic into one big fireball".

Siesta focused her bravery manifesting it into a cyan energy while Louise seemed to glow with power as she chanted. **"Spirit Hammer"** Siesta shouted as the hammer enlarged as she swung towards the zorima smacking it across the face and into the other.

"Fireball" Louise shouted creating an explosion between the two as they collided knocking them into the giant Debo Royaroya. "You two go make your robot thing" Louise said as she turned away when I grabbed onto her.

"Your coming with us this time" I said as I tossed the Tobaspino Zyudenchi while Siesta threw her other Ankydon zyudenchi as well as the Bunpachy zyudenchi she held. "Kamitsuki Gattai".

Tobaspino and the other zyudenryu appered running to our location as Ankydon used his hammer tail to smack the giant zorima while Tobaspino bit Debo Royaroya. Meanwhile, Bunpachy used his tail to smash open the cage freeing the prisoners as the three zyudenryu combined to form Spino Dai-Oh.

"Complete, Spino Dai-Oh" we said within the control room which now was a black room with the words Spino Dai-Oh on a navy upside down triangle with a boomerang underneath. "The rooms different, must be from not being Deathryuger" I said as I placed Louise down as me and Siesta stood on a navy and cyan platform inserting our gaburivolvers into their slots.

"This is the room where you control the giant robot?" Louise said as she looked around seeing a large view of everything in front of the mech in front of her. "We're so high up!" she said leaping back as the mech began to move.

Spino Dai-Oh turned pointing its spinosaur head towards the giant zorima as it fired lazers like a gattling gun at the monsters killing them in an explosion. It then began to walk towards debo royaroya as the debo monster began to panic. **"Chain Roya"** he shouted throwing a chain towards us as we held the arm on Spino Dai-Oh back.

" **Spino Dai-Oh Brave Finish"** we shouted as Spino Dai-Oh threw his boomerang which twisted and sliced around Debo Royaroya as Spino Dai-Oh spun swinging his Ankydon hammer and Bunpachy ball smacking around the debo monster like a top. As Spino Dai-Oh stopped, we grabbed the spino boomerang as the debo monster began sparking.

" **My cage has been broken"** he said as he exploded for the second time today. Spino Dai-Oh put its arms to the side as it powered down.

"Let's get back to the Academy" I said as the zyudenryu went back to normal as we rode upon Tobaspino. Ankydon walked alongside us with siesta on his back while Bunpachy went back to wherever he rested, leaping high into the air. "Will you give us a ride back Tobaspino?" I asked as he responded with a roar of acknowledgement. "Thanks buddy".

Tobaspino then began the long walk back as sylphid landed upon Ankydon who didn't mind the rhyme dragon on his back. "This is so amazing" Siesta said sitting upon her zyudenryu's head back in her maid clothing as Tabitha sat reading her book beside sylphid. Kirche was using flight magic to try to get near Tobaspino but got a growl from the zyudenryu forcing her to go back to sitting on Ankydon.

"First you make me ride your weird mechanical horse and now we are on your mechanical dragon" Louise said as she held onto me in fear of falling off. I laughed as she clung onto me scared for her life as just a couple nights ago she was swinging a whip around wildly trying and failing to hit me. "Shut up idiot, I'll whip you if you keep laughing at me" she shouted making me laugh even harder with her quivering body trying to threaten me.

"We're almost to the school". Soon enough, we had arrived back at the school campus as many guards had their weapons out and staffs or wands pointed towards us. "Old Ozmond, we're back from your Mission" I shouted as Tobaspino lowered his head down making us visible to the people lowering their guard.

"Such giant creatures, what are they perchance?" Henrietta asked as she walked onto the courtyard with a group of guards around her.

"They are called Zyudenryu and only those chosen by them to be their partner are allowed to call upon them and share their power such as me and Tobaspino here". Lowering down Louise carefully, I then jumped off Tobaspino as he roared out for the crowd below. "See ya next time" I said waving off the two zyudenryu as they returned to their resting places as only Ankydon remained Immediately after stepping onto the ground, I had spears and other weapons pointed at my body while Louise and Siesta were pulled away from me.

"You are a danger to this country and should be eliminated" one of the guards said to me as he tried to poke me with his spear only for me to smirk.

"If you want to fight, then let's fight. Derf!"

Coming out of the ground was derf as he easily sliced through all the spears pointing towards me as I grabbed the guard. "You need to try harder then that" I said shaking my finger no as I was about to knock out the insolent guard.

"Stand down Nagoda".

"Tch, fine, if he attacks me from behind then I will retaliate". Dropping the guard to the ground, I pushed the guards out of the way as I went towards Louise who stood by the princess. Feeling an anger from the humiliated guard coming near, I quickly spun around and kicked upwards hitting the guard as his armor cracked from the force I had exerted upon him. "That wasn't even my full strength, don't make me use the rest of it on you". The guard fell over unconscious as his eyes rolled backwards into his sockets. 'Thank you anger enhancement'.

After the remaining weaponless guards had gathered their friend off the ground, everyone who went on the mission followed behind Henrietta. "Oh, Miss Valliere and Miss Tabitha are back, I was wondering what those giant dragons were doing here" Ozmond said as everyone sat down while I leaned on the wall. "So where is miss lougeville?" Everyone was being quiet as they didn't want to reveal what had happened with siesta being the only exception as she truly didn't know what was going on.

"Miss Lougeville was fouquet and she was taken by the Deboss Legion" I said breaking the silence.

"That is most unfortunate, though did you retrieve the staff of destruction" Ozmond asked as I held up a case. Opening it, I revealed the stone gaburicannon within.

"First off, Siesta I found your grandfathers missing weapons and secondly how did a gaburicannon end up at an academy for teaching magic?" I asked wanting to know the answers to my question.

Ozmond coughed slightly as he seemed to relax into his chair. "It was long ago in my youth. I had run into a large strong dragon which I could not defeat when this man came around with that weapon you call a gaburicannon and destroyed the dragon. This wasn't without consequence however as the man was sent away by the dragon in its last moments leaving the weapon behind. I never found the man so I don't know if he lived or not but I kept his weapon should we ever meet again."

"Was the man wearing clothing with the same symbol as I have on?" I asked as Ozmond stared at the kyoryugers emblem on my jacket.

"Why yes, he wore it as a patch on his shoulder".

"Siesta, do you or your family own anything with this symbol on it?"

"Yes, My family has a suit with that symbol on it at home".

"Then this belongs to you siesta as you are his descendant" I said giving the gaburicannon to the maid as she struggled to carry the stone weapon. "Actually I think I'll just store it with Ankydon so you don't have to hold it around or worry about someone stealing it". Taking it back, I tossed the gun out the window as Ankydon stuck his head up to the tower and swallowed the weapon.

"Now then, you three girls will be rewarded by the princess tonight for retrieving an artifact of great power including you Kirche even if you weren't supposed to be on the mission" Ozmond said as Siesta spoke up.

"What about Nagoda? Shouldn't he gain recognition for this as well?" She asked as I shook my head.

"I don't want the attention, let these three have their moment siesta" I said as everyone was dismissed from the office.

Later that evening, a ball was occurring within the school as festive music played all around. Saito was serving as a waiter while Marteau and I cooked all the meals for the students and guards. I stood in a nearby balcony wearing clean clothes as I began looking over the school grounds. A couple seconds later, I heard Louise's name being called as she arrived. Turning around, I saw her rising from the stairs with her hair up wearing a pink dress as several other men tried to ask for her hand to dance.

"I've got nothing to lose" I said walking towards her bowing with one arm in front and the other behind. "Will you honor me with this dance milady" I asked as she nodded grabbing my hand as the music changed for the dancing.

"Hey Nagoda, if you could go back to your world and leave this one behind, would you go" Louise asked as we danced.

Thinking to myself for a couple seconds, I came to a decision. "I have family and friends waiting for me in my world who are probably worried for me. Though if the chance came I still wouldn't go as I feel the need to stay here in this world and defeat the Deboss legion". Louise's face seemed to become depressed slightly at that. "But I also feel inside me the need to help you with your problems Louise as not only a familiar but a friend, and I will not leave a friend to be lonely by themselves if I can help it so for both your sake and the fate of this world I will stay" I said as Louise began to blush in embarrassment.

"Thank you for saving me from the golem and those monsters" she said shyly as her blush grew stronger.

"Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!" Derf chanted as he floated above us spinning slightly to maintain his air time.

"Shut up derf/sword" we said at the same time laughing at the coincidence as we danced away the night.

 **A/N – and that's all for now folks. Hope you enjoyed as it took some effort out of me to finish writing this as well as dealing with pesky internet connection problems and internet being down for a couple days. I hope I did good enough and that you all would leave a review of your feeling good today. Also feel bad for missing my within two week deadlines I set for myself to keep from going lax in my writing. This is Daozang Signing out.**


End file.
